


Egypt Effect

by iraincensus



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Battle, F/M, Historical References, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 14:51:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 41,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19396414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iraincensus/pseuds/iraincensus
Summary: The Protheans have lost the war, but they have seen through the tactics of their enemy and revenge is best served cold. So made arrangements. A tool of their revenge are the Asari. They gave them knowledge, weapons, everything they need to win. But they cannot win alone. So they look for allies. Some already have them and now the earth is on the test bench. And the earth calls out to them: Welcome to ancient Egypt.Liara and Garrus land on this planet and see themselves confronted with a very primitive world. The Asari is indeed fascinated, but...Garrus sees things quite differently. There are soldiers here! But he finds something else. Something very unexpected.summaries... I hate summaries.





	1. prologue

First, a brief general explanation. My historical template offers me Thutmosis III here. (* about 1486 B.C.; † 1425 B.C.). He became the co-regent of his "aunt?" Hatshepsut around 1479 B.C. I make use of some of his battles which could be documented. I also keep the names of the gods, his children and the feasts. But this is also where the historical accuracy ended. After all, the man ruled for a good 54 years. Since this story is about one of his daughters, among other things, I'll be ripping the time a little. Maybe a little more. Between the big battles actually 11 years passed. With me that will be clearly less. Therefore please do not wonder. Now enough to this explanation. In the next section there is a short introduction. We are in mass effect here. Much earlier and you should at least know how and why.

The Asari are the leading race in the Milky Way. They were strongly trained by the Protheans before the Reapers destroyed this culture. The Asari, however, had enough sources of knowledge and developed rapidly. Knowing the cycle, they began early to advance the development of other races. First the Salarians, then the Turians and others followed. Each people recognizes the undisputed leadership role of this people. Some were much more willing than others. The Salarians and Turians would like to have a say. However, this request is categorically rejected. After all, the Protheans only cultivated their people, not the others. The Asari search the entire galaxy for other promising cultures. But they were not always unanimous in their choice. So they send researchers to different planets to study and evaluate the natives. They have been observing the Earth for quite some time. Whereby longer is a relative term for the Asari. In the eyes of most matriarchs, humans are still very primitive. They are far from travelling the galaxy. They have not even discovered aviation. Another, much smaller group, sees the potential in people. Their genetic diversity and their adaptability, they perceive as an opportunity. What's more, they were warlike, but much more peaceful than the Krogans. The larger group, who call themselves the stars, want to continue observing the different peoples. The smaller group, called the Comets, insists that time is on their backs. After all, they did not have four thousand years before the great enemy returned. They had also been right about the Turians. But convincing the stars was never so easy. So the president of the comets, matriarch Benezia, sent some young researchers. In field tests, they were to determine how far the different peoples had come. And above all, whether they were worth investing resources and knowledge in them. So the young Asari traveled to different regions of the world. Two ships were sent to America, two to Asia and one to Africa. To be more precise, to Egypt. Each of these researchers puts together her own team. Liara T'Soni, Benezia's daughter, travels to Egypt. Unlike her colleagues, she has a mixed team. She is also interested in the views of other peoples. She appreciates the intelligence of the Salarians and the tactical skills of the Turians. She knows her weaknesses and does everything to compensate them. She is aware of the enormous responsibility that rests on her shoulders. She also knows that she is under special observation of the stars. Whether this will be her greatest success or the downfall of her career is in the stars.


	2. First Contact

Garrus Vakarian looked out the window. So that was their goal. This blue planet. So much water. Liara had assured him, however, that their target area would be very dry. The young Asari next to him was very nervous. Not exactly a good sign if the leader was nervous. But Liara was not a fighter. She was a researcher. He had read everything she could give him about this people. They erected gigantic buildings with the simplest means. They waged wars and worshipped strange gods. They had the heads of the occurring fauna. However, this was advantageous for their mission. He always had to use a cloaking device, but if they found traces of him, it was not the end of the world. Again he looked out. He and Liara would land on Earth alone. The other researchers would stay on board and analyze the data. Liara did not want to attract too much attention. Shortly he nodded to the Asari and checked his weapons once more. Preparation was always good, but when another life depended on him, he preferred to double and triple check everything. After only a short time he went back and boarded the shuttle with the woman. The shuttle also had a camouflage device and would serve as a base for them. They landed in the middle of the desert. It was hot and dry. The river was two hours away. A little annoying, but it was better this way. They spent the first day adjusting. The shuttle was divided into several areas. Asari could be so uptight, what was there when you slept in one room? But good, if she wanted it that way. He had provisions with him for a month, Liara wanted to use the food of the people, even if they had emergency rations with them of course. At night it got damn cold in this area. He stayed in the shuttle the whole time. His people hated low temperatures. Early the next morning they marched to the next settlement. Liara had provided them with long capes with hoods. So she could move among the people unharmed. He didn't really trust this disguise.  
He personally found this people interesting, but not very promising. Liara, on the other hand, was enthusiastic about this culture. She felt that equality was unique. The belief system was also very interesting and not to forget her craftsmanship and her knowledge of the surrounding nature. For him, all this was only secondary. In his opinion they were wrong here. They should stick to the leading classes. But researchers were different. Garrus was just annoyed. She should have taken a salarian with her. His military skills were not in demand here. But that's what they were supposed to find out. Again they walked along the shore and watched the boats. 

"What's going on, Garrus?"

"Why do you need me here, Liara? I am absolutely superfluous here. If we looked at their army, or a battle, I could support you. But in your current investigations, I'm as helpful as a Turian in painting."

"We must know everything, Garrus. The more we know, the better."

"Maybe, but what good is it if we know what they believe in or how they feed themselves?"

"You are simply too much a soldier. Even if I were to explain it to you, I could hardly change your mind."

"So, what am I doing here?"

"We'll take care of their military soon. But first I have to understand this people better before we work our way up the hierarchy. We shouldn't be noticed in the palace."

"We can camouflage ourselves."

"But I must understand them in order to be able to judge them. I can't do that only through observation."

Garrus just shook his head and went on. Suddenly he saw an excited crowd on the shore. One of the boats was attacked by one of these big animals. Hippo, that was their name. His hand twitched to his rifle. There were children on board. Why didn't anyone do anything? They were frozen with fear. The children would not survive that. Liara grabbed his hand. He was not allowed to intervene. Not so publicly. Suddenly some excited male voices could be heard. They descended from other animals and fought their way through the crowd. He did not understand what they were shouting. He had never heard that word before. What was clear to him, however, was that they panicked. They tried to catch up with a young woman. She was wearing a long, curved object at her waist. That had to be a weapon. The men were also armed. Soldiers? The woman jumped on one of the boats. She did something on the sail and the small vehicle flew over the water. He followed the action spellbound. She steered her boat into the middle of the action and rammed the big animal. The small boat rocked dangerously. With her spear, which she had carried on her back, she aimed into the water. That was madness. She had courage, but no chance. Against this being the weapon seemed ridiculous. Nevertheless she seemed completely calm. As soon as she rippled the water, she stabbed him. The children used the chance to escape. The young woman's boat capsized. A terrified scream escaped some people. Again and again he looked at Liara. But Liara did nothing at all. The water turned red. He did not know this woman, yet he was angry. Especially to the Asari. They could have done something. Help them, but... the woman's head broke through the surface of the water. She swam back to the shore with strong swimming strokes. There were other animals in this water. The lizards... crocodiles. His heart was beating faster and faster. The spirits should watch over her. Finally he couldn't stand it any longer and went into the water. It reached up to his hip. As soon as she came into his reach, he reached for her arm. She still held the spear in her hand. He quickly lifted her up and ran out of the water with her. No breath after he had dry ground under his feet again, several spearheads pointed at his throat. The young woman gave an order and directly the men lowered their weapons. She seemed to be their leader. A female commander, perhaps? Carefully he let her down. She was so light, so soft and so fragile. But her musculature revealed something else. She was strong, for a human being. Confused, the Turian looked around. All the others had thrown themselves into the dust. Liara had imitated them. Quickly he wanted to sink to his knees, but she grabbed his arm and shook her head only slightly. With one gesture she asked the others to get up again. She briefly looked at him again. Quickly he lowered his head. She was not allowed to look under this hood. Damn it! He had not thought of it. As if nothing had happened, she got back on her horse. She waited briefly for the guards and rode off. The crowd dissolved slowly. Liara came towards him. She was angry, but so was he.

"Are you stupid, Garrus? You have endangered my research!"

"I was about to ask you that! Is your research worth more than the lives of children?"

"We must not betray ourselves!"

"You could have done something with your Biotic. They would have thought it was a sign from their gods."

"And then what, Garrus? Do you know what that would have meant for these children?"

"No..."

"That's why we need information. Perhaps I would have condemned the children to pure agony. We return to the camp. We have to go to another area."

Silently he followed her. Garrus knew that he had made a mistake. Nevertheless... it had been right. No one was left behind. No soldier who held anything to himself did. They broke up their camp. Liara studied the map. The Turian breathed deeply. Finally he had discovered something here with which he could do something. He hadn't seen the actual fight, but she was still alive. That was amazing. The opponent was only an animal, but compared to her stature he had opponents a superior power on his side. She had won anyway. Sighing, he looked at the Asari. The woman seemed to have been important. Maybe they should just follow her with the shuttle. Whereby... the area was large and they probably wouldn't find her anyway. He let his eyes wander. This area was unreal. Apparently the Asari had chosen her new target area. So he silently boarded the shuttle and followed the instructions of the woman. They flew over a gigantic building. More like an entire building complex. As before, she landed further inland. Nobody would discover them here so quickly. Again they set up their camp. The next morning they left for the building. This time they were both camouflaged. Liara entered one of the buildings. It seemed to be a temple. She sent him out. She knew that there was nothing he could do here. So Garrus wandered around, always taking care to keep enough distance between him and the people. Finally he reached a kind of arena. It was a flat sandy area. Some soldiers seemed to train there. The young woman from yesterday was also there again. She was surrounded by the men. Her spear seemed to be a living being. It seemed as if she was dancing. Not for a second did she stand still. Garrus took a seat on a bench and looked at her training. Humans could fight. Her weapons were primitive. But she could really handle it. He would like to see her with a universal blade. Finally she had disarmed the others. Instead of resting she went aside and picked up another weapon. She was bent and a rope connected the two ends. A bow. Again and again she fired at the targets. The distance became bigger and bigger. Now he would really like to see her with a rifle. She even shot from the horse's back. The whole time he watched her. She really took the training seriously. A true soldier. Liara suddenly sat down next to him. They were both silent. Even if nobody saw them, one could hear them. After standing in the sun, she had been training for hours. But finally the woman stopped and left the place. Now he was alone with the Asari.

"And, Garrus? What did you find out?"

"This was just a training for a small group. This group can fight. At least in this frame. If they can stand their ground in a real battle, if they have tactical skills, or how fightable they really are, I can't say."

"But you like what you saw?"

"It's promising."

"I watched the priests. They seem to be playing an important role in the administration of the country."

"The priests?"

"Not everyone seems to have access to the same education."

"Something that you would change."

"Of course. As with you."

"What do you think you are about humans now?"

"We've only been here two weeks, but I think they're amazing. With the simplest means they change their environment. They adapt and change the natural conditions."

"They have potential."

"Yes. Let's go back and write our reports so the rest of the team can work."

So they returned to the camp and spent the rest of the day writing down their observations. Liara, of course, wrote much more than he did. He was not a scientist. Soldiers only needed short reports. In addition, the Salarians certainly couldn't do much with it anyway. He had to see a real battle in order to evaluate the people. The next days he searched again and again for this woman. She had to be a general or something similar. In any case she took care of the training of the men. Her daily routine always seemed to be the same. Every morning she came to the square early and trained. She only interrupted her activities to have something to eat and drink. They were now already two weeks in this city. Liara had once flown back to the ship to get new food for him. Excited the young Asari came to him and pulled him with her. In a quiet corner of the complex she finally began to speak.

"The pharaoh comes to Memphis!"

"The ruler comes here?"

"Yes."

"They go to war."

"What?2

"Believe me, Liara. They go to war. That explains all the preparations and the constant training of the elite soldiers."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes.

At that moment the woman came by again. She must have washed herself. She wore expensive jewellery and her hair was different. People's hair was strange. They had to be very pain resistant when he saw what the women were doing with this part of the body. Instinctively he followed the woman. Liara grumbled quietly, but followed his example. The main street was lined with people. They cheered and screamed. Even when he stood behind, he could see everything. A palanquin made of gold was carried along the street. Flowers flew through the air and many armed people followed the sedan chair. The young woman stood in front of a large building and waited. He quickly grabbed Liara's hand and pulled her with him. He wanted to get as close to her as possible. The procession stopped right in front of her. While the other people threw themselves to the ground, the general only lowered her head. The man who got out of the palanquin was very tall for this people. Only next to the woman he did not seem so. Without this elaborate headdress he seemed to be only a little bigger. As soon as the two people went inside, they followed them again. They were on their way up. Apparently he wanted to go to a balcony.

"How's my army, daughter?"

"The men and horses are ready, Father."

She was a princess? The children of his leaders had no special positions in the army. On the other hand, she seemed to be right for this position. They had reached the balcony and the Pharaoh showed himself to his people. So he was right, there would be a war. Finally he had the opportunity to see the humans in a real fight. He listened to their explanations about the troop strength and their assessments. It was factual and direct. Finally the man and his guards went down. She stopped for a moment and looked in their direction. For a moment she closed her eyes and seemed to be listening. Both he and Liara held their breath. Shaking her head she turned away and left. Liara of course wanted to go directly to the pharaoh. This time he agreed with the scientist. The pharaoh was alone with his daughter.

"When does my brother appear?"

"He stays in Thebes."

"As your heir he should..."

"Meritamen, we both know he's not a warrior."

"And yet he should be."

"He is too important."

"The soldiers do not accept him. The folk don't accept him."

"They will."

"Father..."

"Meritamen, you will go to battle with me. And now go. Before we leave, you should spend some time in the temple."

The young woman's hands clenched to fists, but she remained silent. Angrily she stormed out of the room. Liara wanted to keep watching the pharaoh, so they stayed. This time even the whole night. Only shortly before sunrise did they return to their camp. He had barely slept an hour when he heard something outside. At some distance he saw a cloud of dust. Quickly he ran to the small water hole. There sat the princess. Completely alone and staring at the water. He had thought she would follow her father's orders, but apparently people were different from his people. For several hours she just sat there and didn't move. His legs had already begun to tremble, shallowly, but this people had such strange knees. Finally she grabbed her spear and began to train. He scrutinized her movements closely. She was strong and fast. She seemed very elegant in everything she did. And finally he saw her fight with her sword. Here her style was completely different. But not less effective. She trained the whole day. Only now and then she drank a sip of water. She did not eat food. Was that wise? You shouldn't weaken your body before a fight. At night she wrapped a cloth around her and lay down in the sand after lighting a fire. As she slept he returned to Liara.

"Where were you, Garrus?"

"With the princess. She's all alone in the desert training."

"That bothers you?"

"Yes... she should prepare her troops."

"They are not their troops. They belong to their father."

"Maybe he has the supreme command, but these are her men, Liara. In battle you stick to your officer. If my superior says that I should secure the left flank, then I will secure it. Even if the general ordered us to go right."

"You think his daughter is one of his leaders?"

"Until now I had the impression. I'd like to take my own shuttle and accompany the campaign."

"There would be some who would be against it, but I agree. I get Mordin from the ship. He can help me with my research here."

Garrus was grateful to the young Asari. The princess spent a week alone in the desert before returning to the city. He took the chance to fly back to the ship with the Asari and pack everything together for his own expedition. He had missed the army's departure, but that wasn't tragic for him. He wasn't interested in something like that. He wanted to see them fight. The first smaller battle was not very impressive. But the word battle was already wrong. They met a little resistance. The Pharaoh's daughter was always at the head of the army. Perhaps he had misinterpreted it so far. If she were an army commander, she would have lost nothing in the front row. Finally they set up camp. He had great difficulty getting into the big tent, but he absolutely wanted to experience this council of war. The troop strength of the enemy was considerable. The enemies were equal. Now the advisors argued about the route. The Pharaoh listened patiently to every single one. He could not deny him leadership qualities. His daughter looked at the map the whole time.

"Meritamen, what do you say?"

"My Pharaoh, if we cross the eastern road, the enemy will see us long before we are ready to fight. We have no chance to recover from the march. If we came from the one over Tanaach we would run into their arms. So I say we should take the direct path. We go over Aruna. The pass is narrow and dangerous, but they won't expect it."

"My daughter speaks wisely."

But the advisors saw things differently. The army would be forced to march through the pass in goose march. But the pharaoh smashed her thoughts away. He gave them the choice of following him or not. A clever move to point them to his divine lineage and what the external effect would be if they did not follow him. Gradually the advisers left the tent.

"What is it, my daughter?"

"I'll run ahead with some men. If we meet any scouts, I'll kill them. If we get ambushed, we'll buy you time. With a few soldiers we can hold the pass long enough until you've withdrawn and formed."

"Good. I just wish you had asked for Amun's blessing, as I told you."

"I asked for Seth's blessing and for Montus, Father."

"The blessing of the god of war, I understand. But why the chaos?"

"War is chaos".

So she left the tent and the Turian also returned to his shuttle. Finally he had something that was really worth a report. People had tactical skills. They could plan battles. For a long time his heart hadn't hammered so hard in his chest. He felt as if he was going into battle himself. This princess was a very good shooter. Every scout she met was struck down by her arrows. They came through the mountains without any problems and set up camp. Again Meritamen was in charge of the planning. She split up the army to prevent the enemy from retreating. He closely observed the preparations for the battle. Early the next morning the Egyptians attacked. The daughter of the Pharaoh drove with her chariot at the head of her unit. Garrus watched the battle from above. It was difficult for him not to observe her all the time. The battles were brutal and were fought without consideration. Some soldiers found their end not by a weapon, but by the wheels of the chariots. The sand turned red from the blood. If their weapons were not so primitive, the battle would be much cleaner. Shaking his head, he looked at what was happening. The Egyptians gave away their victory. Meritamen tried to cut off the escaping enemy with their unit, but most of the army was busy robbing the corpses. Now the adversary could entrench himself in the fortress. He quickly searched for a good location and tried to get to the camp quickly. Unfortunately he had missed a large part of the consultation.

"We starve them to death. The city is not to be conquered. We need a fortress for the pharaoh and a siege ring. I will secure the hinterland with my men."

Again she was clever. He would have done the same. The next weeks passed slowly. The princess really managed to maintain the siege. There was not a single puncture. Every attempt at a breakthrough was put down by the Egyptians. To this day, the Turian was in a small town in the hinterland of the besieged city. He simply needed a break. The whole time to sneak through the army camp was exhausting. And even if he didn't believe it, this coat was a really good camouflage. Only his size was noticeable, of course, but something about him seemed to unsettle most people, so they didn't take a second look at him. Suddenly people panicked. Plunderers. This was probably with every people and they made him sick. These people here could not fight. They were often slaughtered. Some women and children ran past him. He was not allowed to interfere. But Liara was not there. So she would never know. As long as he did not draw a weapon... two people rushed towards him. Before the first one reached him, he stumbled and fell to the ground. A spear was sticking out of his back. Meritamen's spear. He quickly grabbed it and turned it against the next opponent. Without any problems he drove the weapon once through his chest. The young woman had drawn her sword and rode the plunderers down. When there was no plunderer left she got off the horse and came towards him.

"Impressive."

"You didn't expect me to resist."

"These cowards rarely do."

He quickly handed her the weapon back. She smiled at him. With a short hand movement she sent her guards away. It was not good that she was so close to him.

"Don't I know you?"

"I'm just a traveller..."

"You carried me out of the water."

"I..."

"A man your size stands out."

"Right."

"What are you doing here?"

"My escort is interested in your culture."

"You don't."

"I take care of her."

"You should visit the Opet Festival in Karnak."

"Thank you for the hint."

She nodded to him briefly and returned to her horse. Garrus breathed a sigh of relief. On the fastest way he made himself on the way back. He had to become much more careful. If he told Liara here about it, she would have a heart attack. He was really supposed to stay with his shuttle. The siege was finally successful. The enemy capitulated. The Turin traveled back. Liara was still in her base camp. 

"And Garrus?"

"The humans can fight. They know how to wage war. I've written some reports. If we gave them the right equipment... Liara, they're really good."

"Militarily they would be a gain?"

"Definitely. It would be better if I could see more, but this war, or this campaign, was very promising."

"So you act like Turians?"

"No. They don't have the weapons. But they know how to use their resources properly. I'd like to give them guns and see what they do with them."

"You're really excited about people, Garrus."

"What did you find out?"

"How they administer their empire, their educational system, their religion, and more."

"What do you think of them?"

"For what they have, they are far developed. They research, even if they naturally lack the understanding for many things. They start attempts at explanation and continue on the trail of puzzles. They are curious and strive for more. But this could also be dangerous. You want to expand. They seem constantly driven. They could wage war against the other peoples."

"These concerns were also with the Turians."

"That's true, though."

"I return to the ship. I ran out of food."

"Couldn't you get away from the fighting?"

"The siege was boring, but I really wanted to know how they dealt with the defeated."

"And?"

"They know mercy, but they are also unscrupulous. It depends on the individual."

"The Princess?"

"Whoever submits to her is under her protection."

"You like her."

"I don't even know her. She would be a good officer. You know how my people tick there."

"All right."

"I'll be back tomorrow."

"We'll meet in Karnak."

"Good."

The celebration was incredible. There were flowers everywhere. Liara almost overturned with enthusiasm. He looked at the barques with shrines, priests and finally the royal family. They were even carried over land by the people. There was only one thing he did not understand. The princess stood on the barque so far back. The top was of course the pharaoh, behind him his wife and then his sons. Didn't military skill have any influence in the family? Different than with his people. She didn't seem to be satisfied with her position either. He had no ear for the songs and prayers. It was all very impressive, but more interested in the security of the festival. But there were apparently only isolated soldiers. Very careless. Finally the procession stopped in front of a temple and of the royal family only the Pharaoh and his wife entered the temple. Apparently they would not come out today, because they distributed people. There seemed to be many demonstrations and food was distributed. Liara ran excitedly through the area. The royal family was well guarded and taken to another building. Meritamen, however, soon came out again. She moved through the crowd. She went to various priests and seemed to control the delivery of food. Quickly he kneeled down a little as she hurried past him.

"Is the shepard any god, Liara?"

"No. That's what the common people call Meritamen. She is very popular with them. She takes care of them and so they compare the princess to a shepherd."

"Shepherd... that sounds good."

"Simpler than her name? Oh! Look at that."

Shaking his head he followed her. He had rarely seen her so excited. He stayed close to her the whole time. There were also always criminals in large groups. The Asari would hardly notice it if a thief approached her. Whenever someone approached the young woman too close, he pushed himself in between. His size alone was more than deterrent. Liara didn't notice much of all this. She was too bound by what was happening around her. Around evening it became calmer. Many visitors lit fires and just lay down on the square to rest. The Asari simply sat down with a group and talked to them. The darkness made them much more courageous. Even in the night and with this hooded cape he attracted attention. So he moved away from them and scurried behind one of the temples. He needed a break from all the hustle and bustle. But apparently he was not alone. Two of the king's children were also there. Carefully he tried to get within earshot.

"You are too close to the people. Our father is a god".

"And that is his people. We have a duty to care."

"That is why we administer them."

"You should get out of your temples one day, brother. How will you rule if you don't know them."

"There are officials and priests for that."

"Oh yes and they know everything."

"What do you mean by that?

"We would never have lost so much territory if everything in their writings had been true. We always had the largest army. Nevertheless, we were overrun. A farmer with a spear does not win a battle. Soldiers win battles. Men who dedicate their lives to fighting. They train and know what they are doing. After the priests, our people are doing well. We have enough food for everyone. Nevertheless, there are regions where our people are starving. You won't know if you just stick your nose into the scriptures." 

"The priests..."

"Don't know everything."

"You are too close to the people."

"No, brother. You're not close enough to them."

"You do not have the right..."

"Yes! I have the right. You are not yet Pharaoh. And even if you are, you will need me and our brother."

"What are you trying to say?"

"You will never become like our father. You will never lead an army. Everyone knows that. You need us. And now go in. If you fall ill again on the feast of Amun, the priests will see it as an evil omen."

The young man really went inside. She had won.

"Enough to hear, stranger?"

"Forgive me. You were hardly to be overheard."

"You could have gone, too."

"I would have. Your brother's an idiot."

"And yet he will one day be the pharaoh."

"Bad choice..."

"He's the oldest. So it's different with you?"

"With us it will be the best."

"And who decides that?"

"His deeds."

"Interesting. But what deeds?"

"What do you mean that?"

"Is he the best who wins many battles, or the one who cares for the people?"

"Perhaps the third. The one who takes care of the people and has experience of fighting."

"So can also the one who is nowhere the best win?"

"Seen in this light, yes."

"Then it's not the best who wins, but the one who is thought to be the best."

"You've seen through our politics shockingly fast."

"It seems complicated to me."

"But effective. We're still here."

"I can't say anything about that now."

"I guess not... isn't it dangerous to be alone out here?"

"I can defend myself."

"I saw that."

"What is your real name?"

"Garrus."

"Your name sounds funny."

"Yours too. Shepard is easier."

"Shepard?"

"The people call you that. Didn't you know that?"

"None of them would dare to speak to me."

"Too bad. They like you. Very even."

"Don't let my brother hear that."

"Why not?"

"He doesn't like competition."

"He would kill you?"

"He would have me killed. Fratricide is almost a tradition in high families."

"Outch."

"Your friend is looking for you."

She disappeared into the building and he could only look after her. During the whole party he couldn't talk to her any more. He saw her again, at the end, when her father and his wife left the temple with great cheers. Sighing, he returned with Liara to the shuttle. Her mission was finished. She had enough information for now. Garrus really hoped that the Asari would see how valuable the people could be.


	3. Return

The Asari did not recognize the value of mankind. At least the stars definitely wanted to wait. The comets wanted to start further investigations. But those who were very open to their potential was the Primarch. He had requested his reports and even invited him. For weeks he had been with him every day and had told him about his observations. Even things he hadn't written down. The humans could fight and with the right equipment they could penetrate areas that were difficult for his people to master. Cold made them mean less trouble than his people. So the Primarch demanded further investigations of the humans. After almost four years, Garrus was back on an expedition ship. This time the Turians provided the means. Nevertheless, Liara and some of the Salarians were there again.

"You put a lot of pressure on your father, Garrus."

"When he was appointed primary he was no longer my father, Liara. I haven't seen him since my childhood".

"Why not?"

"We don't want a monarchy. The primarch could prefer his children. If they always get the best missions, then they could easily be built up to be his successor." 

"Nevertheless, the Primarch is chosen from the hierarchy. Always certain families."

"Yes... success allegedly lies in the genes... yet appearances should be preserved."

"So you haven't had any contact with him for years?"

"Yes, we write to each other. He knows everything about my life and that of my sister. He gives us advice, consoles us and rejoices with us. But always only from afar".

"That is nonsense after all."

"How many times have you heard that you only lead a mission because Benezia is your mother? How many times have you asked yourself this question?"

"Too often. Not you?"

"No. Being a Vakarian makes things easier, but I'm here because I'm the best for it."

"Is it worth it, Garrus?"

"I don't know, Liara. I really don't know. We're there."

"And already nervous? At least you'll see your princess again?"

"What?"

"Oh, Garrus... you like her. You really, really like her." 

"If it escaped you, people seem really strange to me. They look funny."

"You didn't deny it."

"Let's go."

As before, they set up their camp near Memphis. Liara jumped straight into town as he sneaked back to the training ground. Pure relief spread through the Turian when he recognized the princess. She seemed taller. Apparently she hadn't been an adult yet. He had to talk to Liara about it. If that was true, her cool approach was all the more impressive for a teenager. This time she was sitting on one of the benches. Next to her sat a man. He was huge for this people and extremely muscular. His hair was short and dark, as usual for this people. He had smaller scars on his face, one of which reached down a little from his lower lip.

"And you really think your tactics are working?"

"Yes. We will dismantle these ships and transport them over land. Then we'll reassemble them and use the river. So we get our army supplied and we can cross."

"I see... But why?"

"How, why?"

"Why does father want to go so far north?"

"We need wood and there is the best. We have to secure our borders and access to the sea is not wrong either. You do love the water. I would not have expected the question from you in particular."

"I just want to understand it."

"I wish our brother would be just as curious. We don't want to conquer the area. We want to strengthen the borders further and make it clear to them what they are getting into if they come too close to us."

"A pre-emptive strike."

"Exactly. You are clever. You'd clearly be the better heir."

"Then you should become a pharaoh, Shepard."

"You and your nicknames... I will never be a pharaoh. I have two brothers who are old enough."

"I could marry you."

"By the gods, brother. You would be the most unfortunate man in all Egypt."

"So much would not change. You taught me everything."

"Probably rather the priests and your teachers."

"You showed me how to fight. You showed me what the people need, how important it is to take care of them. So why not?"

"Because, unfortunately, you will not become a pharaoh."

"Also true again. There comes our brother. Are we still training some more?"

"Sure."

Immediately the two seized their spears and began the training fight. She didn't spare her brother a bit and he seemed to like it very much. The two seemed very free to interact with each other. It reminded him of him and his little sister.

"Meritamen, as God's Wife of Amun you should be in the temple and not play in the dirt."

"We're not playing, brother. We train. When I go into battle with father, someone must be able to defend our kingdom."

"You are now the supreme priestess of Amun. You don't belong on a battlefield."

"Mother was. I only inherited the title. And where could our father use Amun's blessing better than on the battlefield?"

"You belong in the temple."

"Do you want to go into battle at his side? No. So let me do what I do best."

"Your future husband won't let anything like this happen."

"There's probably nobody stupid enough to marry me."

"We will see."

Angrily she sparkled at her older brother and he was smart enough to disappear. Her other brother put an arm around her and just held her. Apparently a way to express his support. 

"Let's keep training..."

"The last time I was this angry, I hurt you in practice. I..."

"I'll get your horse ready. You ride into the desert and prepare yourself as always. Before you leave, go to the temple of Amun and pray there. Then you can say that you have done your duty and if asked, I will say that you pray."

"Thank you."

"Not for that, Shepard."

"You just don't like my name, do you?"

"It just doesn't suit you."

So the two siblings disappeared. Garrus went in search of Liara. The Egyptians went back to war and he would be there. This time he would even record the battle. It took him several hours to find the Asari. In one of the temples, of course. She sat there, camouflaged in a corner, listening to a priest teaching children. Since he could not release her from it anyway, he sat down with her. For Garrus this lecture lasted hours. Finally it was over and the Asari went out with him.

"There's another war?"

"Yes."

"And of course you want to watch it."

"Yes."

"Good. Then we split up again."

"Liara?"

"Yes?"

"How old are the king's children?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I assumed they were adults. Now I'm not so sure anymore."

"I suppose the princess is now about eighteen. One is an adult here earlier."

"That changes everything..."

"Why?"

"When she won this war, she was just a child..."

"Well, in our understanding..."

"Liara, can't or won't you understand it?"

"Understand what, Garrus?"

"If as children they already have such tactical skills..."

"That's what you mean. Yes, it is even more impressive. But their lifespan is also very short."

"We should get the second shuttle. I don't want to miss anything."

"Good."

The journey of the army and the king's daughter took a long time. When they finally reached the city of Kubna, the Turian was amazed. A large part of the army was already camped here. So the army became even bigger. They took with them several carts pulled by oxen and continued their journey. It was amazing how well this train had to be planned. Unfortunately he could not sneak into the camp every night, but he had noticed that the Egyptians had conquered the areas in the north. This campaign was based on a deception. They wanted the enemy to believe that they would only control their territories. The princess was outside the camp. Alone she inspected the riverbank. Even though he would have liked to follow her further, the sniper turned around and went to the camp. Suddenly, fighting noises struck his ear. As fast as his legs carried him, he ran back. Meritamen was surrounded by several fighters. But they had reckoned with an easier prey. Two of them were already lying dead on the ground. She held her ground well, against this superiority. But finally she was hit in the head and fell into the water. The current immediately pulled her under the surface and away from the action. Even if it was senseless, he hurried after her. His visor still showed her warmth. Suddenly her head broke through the water surface again. She was alive! On the edge of her strength she somehow managed to get near the shore. His eyes widened in horror as a giant crocodile held her close. Without thinking, the Turian pulled his weapon. He heard Meritamen crying in agony. But not because the animal had beaten his catches into her. She glowed blue. Again and again the crocodile pushed against the barrier. The barrier flickered strongly, but it held. The princess owned Biotic? That was impossible. He quickly overcame his rigidity and shot. Dead the animal sank into the water. The woman on the other hand looked around in panic and tried to lift herself up. He quickly put his gun away, put his hood back on and went to her. She was still so light.

"Garrus?"

"Shepard."

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you're a Messenger of the Gods."

"Hardly."

Carefully he put her in the sand and examined her head wound. It was still bleeding, but it didn't seem to be very deep. She would definitely survive.

"What are you doing here?"

"There was a strange thunder and my stupid dromedary threw me off. Then I saw you again in the water."

"Your dromedary?"

"Yes..."

"Garrus, what are you?"

"A traveller."

"He's bigger than any man I've ever seen but only got three fingers?"

"I guess the gods thought that if I got that big, they'd save up somewhere else."

"You're joking if you don't want to answer, right?"

"Could be."

Prompted, she looked at him and grabbed his hands. For such a small, dainty and soft-looking creature she had a firm grip. She tried to peek under the fabric, but he wouldn't let her. Sighing, she gave up and fought her way to the feet. With wobbly steps she walked along the shore. She wanted to go back to the camp.

"What was that blue glow, Shepard?"

"What was that strange thunder, Garrus?"

"I see... good. You should rest."

"I need to get back to camp."

"You can hardly walk."

"Too bad your dromedary ran away."

Laughing, he walked next to her. The woman was shaking again and again, but she marched on. They went through the whole night without a break. Thanks to the spirits it wasn't so cold here at night. When the sun rose they reached a small settlement. Normally they would already have been in the camp, but Meritamen seemed to be more severely injured than she admitted. At least she was very slow. Some of the Pharaoh's men rushed towards her. Apparently her father had sent search troops. She briefly turned away from the soldiers once more. She took off one of her golden bracelets and handed it to him.

"Thank you, Garrus. For that you should get a new dromedary."

With the help of a soldier she got on a horse and rode off. The Turian looked for a hiding place and activated his camouflage again. On the fastest way he hurried back to his shuttle and slept first. The troops wouldn't move that fast. But the Egyptians didn't take their time as long as he had thought. Already the next day they crossed the river and were now on enemy territory. Their tactics worked. There was hardly any resistance. The few who were organized in a hurry were simply put down. Then, however, the tide turned. The rulers of the other side had managed to raise an army. Now the two armies faced each other. His shuttle stood rigidly in the air and he sent out some drones. Would it now come to negotiations? Apparently no side wanted to make the first step. Surprised, he looked at the picture in front of him, which a drone offered him. Meritamen stood prepared in her chariot. She was supposed to rest after all. Tensely he held his breath as the chariot shot forward. Completely alone she hurried towards the enemy. She shouted something to her soldiers, which he unfortunately did not understand, but immediately the whole army set itself in motion. Again the battle was enormous. Pharaoh and his daughter were again in the middle of the battle. The drones buzzed over the entire battle and he only hoped to get enough good shots. Despite the primitive weapons, the fighters moved incredibly fast. The enemy of the Egyptians sought his salvation in flight. To Garrus' astonishment, however, they did not follow them, but let them withdraw. It was real, as the princess had said. Her empire demonstrated strength. As before, the Egyptians took care of the wounded and their fallen after the victory. Meritamen was again involved in the other raids and stopped her people if they exaggerated. He did not accompany the army on its way back, after a short stop on the ship he returned to Liara. After all, they had been separated again for months now.

"Ah, Garrus. Do you have the data your people insist on?"

"I did."

"What is going on? Has something happened to your darling?"

"She's not... I think she's a biotic."

"That's impossible."

"I thought so too, but... she was glowing. Blue. It was like your biotic shield, only more volatile."

"Garrus, to develop Biotic most peoples need contact to Ezero. There is no Ezero on Earth."

"Maybe they do. The Protheans were here. What if they left something behind?"

"They were on Mars."

"Nevertheless, they could have erected something here somewhere. And if it was only a small camp. They looked for slaves everywhere, why not also with the humans?"

"You mean they set up a camp here almost 50,000 years ago and her mother discovered it?"

"We find ruins everywhere. Why not also here?"

"It would be possible..."

"What if their belief in the gods is based on the protheans?"

"Garrus, even if we start the origins of culture early, the protheans have been gone for over 40,000 years."

"Unless there were illustrations."

"Okay, okay. You have me... They should probably move back to Thebes. At least their brothers went there. But they will need some more time."

"Maybe we'll find something in the city. If the pharaoh isn't there, there should be fewer guards."

They found no traces of Protheans in the city. Also not in the holy of holies of the temples. Which of course made Liara doubt his observation. The triumphal procession of the Pharaoh was an incredible spectacle. He just didn't like the fact that his daughter always stood in second row. Actually even further back. Because her brother stood in front of her. Only when the ruler brought all his offerings to the temple of Amun, she made progress. She wore a strange crown on her head. Only after hours did she come out again and disappear into another building. The larger of the two brothers followed her. Garrus quickly grabbed Liara's hand and pulled her behind him. The young Asari was not very enthusiastic, but he simply pulled her on. Soon he had found the princess in the building. Her brother helped her take off all the jewellery.

"How are you?"

"We were very successful."

"I didn't ask that."

"I'm fine."

"Meritamen, it's me. Please..."

"It... it happened again."

"Was it bad?"

"Painful... and I'm terribly hungry."

"I'll get you something to eat."

"Thank you... if our brother..."

"He won't know. I am tall and strong. When I get more food than usual, nobody wonders."

"It's nice to have a brother who dances out of line like me."

"What happened when the light came?"

"I was lying in the river and a child Sobeks liked me."

"So it saved you again?"

"So about..."

"Mother understood that it was a gift."

"She also understood that it was dangerous. It was good that she never went to this place with you."

"But the light..."

"Have only me and our brother is sick and weak."

"And an idiot."

"Amenhotep, I see it just like you, but when I talk about him like that, it still works. You could be his direct competitor. Hold back a little when we're not alone."

"Yes, Shepard."

"That's not her name. Stop calling her that." 

"The name suits her."

"This name gave her the simple people. You have to call her Meritamen or God's Wife of Amun. What are you doing here?"

"If you had read the letter father sent you yourself, you would know she was hurt. The crown and the jewellery are heavy. I help her."

"You were hurt?"

"Yes. I survived it and could fight on."

"As a priestess you would have..."

"Sobek's kid didn't kill me. So I was where the gods wanted me to be."

"Whatever you say... our father is waiting for us to eat."

"Good. Why don't you tell him we'll be there as soon as I'm done?"

After all, all the king's children had disappeared from the room. Liara made a very serious face.

"You might be right, Garrus. We have to keep watching her. Maybe she'll lead us to this place."

But even though they were constantly chasing the princess, she didn't lead them to such a place. Liara became really impatient. He had never seen the young Asari like this before. However, her people became really nervous when it came to the protheans. Garrus, on the other hand, did not find the whole thing so tragic. So he got the opportunity to watch Meritamen even more. She and her brother spent some time together. Soon the king's children would go back to Memphis. The princess would now probably travel back and forth between the two cities more often. Her older brother wanted her to stay in Thebes. Her other siblings seemed to submit to his wishes. She, on the other hand, often enough referred him to his place. He was not a pharaoh and had nothing to command her. He liked her more and more. She trained every day and occasionally went to the temple. She also took care of the administration of the empire. Here Liara could experience falling, even if she seemed to be very distracted. 

"She seems to avoid this place."

"Unfortunately."

"Why don't we just ask her?"

"And you think she'll show us this place so easily, Garrus?"

"Maybe if you demonstrate to her that she's not alone with this ability."

"That would be insane."

"Do you want to find this place or not?"

"Why do you insist on it so much?"

"If the protheans left something here, the people were worth something in their eyes. That would perhaps give the stars the necessary push."

"And you are sure that your feelings for the princess have nothing to do with it?"

"Could you stop doing that. I have no feelings for her."

"You always watch her."

"I also observe other generals."

"But she prefers."

"Why are you so fixated on my non-existent feelings?"

"I'm just a romantic."

"More like a fantasist."

"Oh, Garrus. You Turians are really a strange people. How do we actually talk to the princess? We can't just show up in the palace or in the temple."

"She and her brother wanted to inspect the construction site of the temple today."

"And you think the guards can just go to her and do nothing for her?"

"Maybe she'll come to us?"

"I better not ask now how often you have already talked..."

So they both made their way to the temples. Meritamen and Amenhotep were really there and looked at the construction progress. Whenever the two of them passed by, the people bowed deeply. Much deeper than at their older brother, who also crossed the square. The people simply did not like him. Or it was simply because the two younger brothers and sisters were priests. The Sniper liked the first explanation better. Fascinated, he watched as these small, dainty people lifted huge blocks of stone. Some of the workers slipped. Immediately, the two siblings grabbed their hands. They acted as one. Too bad that he had never seen the brother in battle. The two together were certainly a deadly duo. The stone was now safely in its place and the two went on. Slowly, the Turian moved out of the shadows into the Princess's field of vision. The princess nodded at him for a moment, but kept talking to her brother. Would have been too easy, too. After a few moments, however, the two of them approached him and the Asari.

"I told you he was taller than you, brother. Greetings, Garrus. That must be your travel companion."

"Glad to see you again, Shepard. This is Liara. She would love to talk to you."

"And about what?"

"About a... blue light."

Directly the princess's gaze became rejecting. Of course. She had no explanation for it and apparently she did well to keep it secret.

"I don't think..."

"Sister, they know something. Wouldn't it be good to know what?"

"Well, well... follow me."

The young woman marched forward unerringly, without reassuring herself that they were really following her. Of course they did. Accompanied by the two, they passed all the guards unharmed. They went to the furthest corner of the gardens, where the training area of the two was located. Waiting, she looked at them.

"Show it to her, Liara. Otherwise she will hardly believe us."

Garrus eyes widened in shock. Had the Asari lost her mind? A biotic field lay around the prince and he floated in the air. Of course the princess tore up her Chepesch. As fast as he could, he stepped between the two women.

"WITH THE SPIRITS! ARE YOU COMPLETELY STUPID, LIARA? LET HIM DOWN!!! Take it easy, Shepard. She didn't want to hurt him. She has never fought in her life. She doesn't even know what that is. She just read about it."

The young man was quickly put back on the ground. Garrus couldn't help but sparkle angrily at the Asari. How stupid could she be? Only now did she seem to notice that her action had to be considered an attack. The glances Meritamen threw at them were clearly hostile. The situation seemed more than clear to her brother. He gently put his hand on his sister's shoulder and waited for her to lower her weapon.

"I'm fine, Shepard. It felt funny. A tingling sensation all over her body. I'd like to do it again."

The dark-haired woman looked at her brother skeptically. She took a deep breath and apparently tried to calm down. Nevertheless she brought herself between the two aliens and her brother. She wanted to protect him at all costs, even if he didn't like it.

"I am sorry. I hadn't thought that Biotic was so unusual for you."

"Biotic? Is that what you call the blue light that my sister owns?"

"Yes."

"And with you, that's... not unusual?"

"No. We all have it."

"That is..."

"Enough, brother."

"But..."

"I said that's enough! They both want something from me, and I want to know what now."

"What makes you think that, sister?"

"They're trying to build a community. Why else would she demonstrate her Biotic to me?"

He had underestimated Meritamen. She saw through her intentions and she was damn suspicious. Of course. She probably feared now that they were threatened by someone much more powerful than her people. As a warrior she had to see a threat everywhere. They had to win her trust now and that wasn't really easy after Liara's action. 

"Sister, she..."

"They've been following me for some time. I don't know how, but they do."

"I was with you the whole time. Only not in the temple. I didn't see anything."

"I didn't see them either, but their tracks in the sand."

" Their tracks?"

"Yes. Traces, a curtain that suddenly moves without draught, twisted leaves of plants... they were there all the time. So who are you, or much more, what are you?"

Damn... they had been so cautious. But apparently not careful enough. They had clearly underestimated humans. Until now they had never been noticed with their camouflage. They had blindly trusted the technology, that had been a mistake. A huge mistake. However, part of his mind cheered. That was something he could communicate to the primary. Her powers of observation were amazing. Resigned, he looked at the Asari.

"What now, Liara? She will not believe us unless we tell her the truth."

"That would be a violation of all rules, Garrus. All my research would be gone."

"And what if here is another key to victory? We don't know what the Protheans left here. Isn't it worth the risk?"

"Probably... and what should we do now?"

"I would suggest that you take off the hood."

"Me? Why not you?"

"Great plan. We want to build trust and scare them to death. You look more like them."

The Asari could not reply to this argument. So she took off her hood very slowly. The eyes of the young man widened in shock. Directly he threw himself to the ground. At first Garrus didn't understand his behaviour at all, but then it became clear to him. He probably thought Liara was a goddess. His sister reacted quite differently. She stopped and scrutinized the Asari closely. She seemed to be superior and to classify what she had seen. A lot of time passed before the woman raised her voice again.

"Your people... consist only of women, Liara?"

"WHAT? How do you know that?"

"What you are looking for has shown me... do you have four eyes, Garrus?"

"No, I didn't."

"Hm... Amenhotep, get up at last."

"Are you crazy? She is a goddess."

"She's not."

"Yes..."

"What did you see, Meritamen?"

"Not here... we'll talk more in Memphis. And that should be a very long conversation."

Roughly she pulled her brother on her feet and walked past them both. He activated his camouflage again and made his way back to the shuttle. The princess certainly wanted a quid pro quo for this information. He just didn't know what she was asking for. Weapons? Knowledge? Both? He would demand something.

"I really complicated things, didn't I Garrus?"

"Yes."

"And you're pretty angry..."

"Yes."

"Do you think she'll show us?"

"Not for nothing."

"What do you mean?"

"She will demand something for it."

"And what?"

"I don't know, Liara. Weapons, knowledge, training. It could be anything. We will find out. Let's go to Memphis."

"Even if they leave today, they won't get there until tomorrow."

"That's right. But that was just a friendly expulsion. She doesn't want to see us here anymore."

The next few days, he was very nervous. Every day he went to the harbour and watched the arriving ships. This people preferred the river to travel. Even though he believed that the princess preferred the horse. Sighing, he looked into the blue sky. It was unspeakably hot. Although the people were used to this climate, they also had to fight. He felt sorry for the dock workers. Finally he spotted a conspicuous boat on the horizon. It literally flew over the water. The prince was an excellent sailor. Quickly he jumped up and ran to the young Asari. Together they hurried to the palace where the princess lived. It took half a day before Meritamen was alone. She went into the garden. But this time into a corner he didn't know yet. There was a big water hole here. A pond. That was what people called it then. The water was very clear. Large trees provided pleasant shade. Under a big tree stood a chair. She sat down on it and closed her eyes. She was probably tired. No wonder, given the temperatures. And then there was the journey... maybe they should come again tomorrow. Then some servants appeared. They put two lower chairs in the shade. Followed by a table and drinks positioned on it. Calmly the dark-haired waited. Only when the servants were out of earshot did she raise her eyes again. Slowly she let him roam and then slightly tilted her head.

"Won't you finally come out, or show yourselves?"

They both became visible. Shepard didn't even flinch, but remained calmly seated. It was amazing. At least she knew how powerful Liara was. She wouldn't have a chance. And she was certainly aware of that. Nevertheless she remained at least externally completely calm and relaxed. Meritamen pointed to the two chairs. They sat down. Both parties seemed to be waiting for the other to take the first step. He would wait. He wanted to know how long she could stand it. Patience was important. The Asari of all people ruined his plans. And yet her people waited so gladly.

"Well, we are here."

Shepard's corner of his mouth twitched. The point went to her and she knew it very well. She grabbed a cup and drank a sip.

"You want me to take you to this place. You want to know what's there."

"Yes..."

"What do you want for it?"

"Garrus!"

"That's what it boils down to, Liara."

"He is right. I see it like this: You are in a war. Or you are preparing for a war. Your opponent is overpowering. I don't know what you can do or what you are capable of. But what I do know is that you are afraid. Great fear. Those who were here before you have lost the war. Since you are so fond of this place, I assume that these beings with four eyes were superior to you. They have lost anyway. Is that true so far?"

"We are not the only ones in this war. So will you soon too!"

"The last time they left us alone."

"You were still too primitive!

"Liara!"

Again Meritamen made this face. She had revealed information. Important information. Something was in that place that had told her all that. It was impossible that she knew so much and yet she did. Only the outbreak of the Asari had told her much more. So much more...

"Compared to you, I think we're still very primitive. Depending on when your enemy shows up... Maybe he'll leave us alone again?"

"And if not?"

"Can you hardly change anything about it? You are desperate. So desperate that you reveal yourselves to a primitive. So mighty, and yet so helpless."

"I could get this information from you..."

"Stop it, Liara. You're only making this worse."

"Listen to him. As I said, I don't know what you are capable of and yet I'm very sure of what I'm doing. What do you think, why?"

"There are safeguards. They must be so good that you are convinced that we cannot overcome them."

"Right, Garrus. These beings did not want everyone to enter this place. On the one hand it is well hidden and on the other hand, it is closed. Only a few can enter it. Most see only one wall. I don't know why it opens for me or why it did for my mother. I only know you need me and that puts me in a damn good negotiating position."

"Very cold-blooded, Shepard."

"Thank you, Garrus. I would suggest you answer a few questions first. Where are you from?"

"From the stars."

"Liara... It's hard to explain, Shepard. I... it's very hard to explain something you can't even imagine. As if I wanted to explain to a blind person what the color blue is... your kingdom is part of something much bigger. There is so much land that you could travel half your life with your horse to see everything. And then the water wouldn't be included yet."

"So big?"

"Yes and that is only your world. They often look up to the stars. Every star is a sun".

"Suns? You mean there are billions of suns? If those are suns then... your worlds are out there? Near one of these stars?"

"Yes. Imagine the sky like a sea. Our worlds are scattered islands and we can reach these islands with our ships".

"Amazing..."

"Yes. Our peoples have united. We live in peace and share our knowledge."

"To win the war?"

"Yes. Even if it's still years away."

"Why are you here?"

"Like you said, we hardly have a chance."

"You are looking for allies."

"Yes."

"If you can do that, sail between worlds... you're more desperate than I thought."

"We are looking for peoples whom we can help to develop. Those who have potential."

"And one of your peoples thinks we have potential."

"What makes you think that?"

"You are here again. I haven't noticed you for years. Either you were somewhere else in my world or you left it. At least you've come back."

"Garrus' people insisted."

"So your people put the warriors, Garrus?"

"How..."

"You were suddenly there every time I went out on a campaign. You watched our battles. Either you personally, or your whole people has great interest in it."

"The Turians are extremely military."

"So your people wanted you to come back."

"What makes you think that, Meritamen?"

"I am proud of my people, Liara. I am proud of our buildings, our farmers, our craftsmen, our scholars and much more. But if you really can do so much... we are still primitive in comparison. You don't come here because we can do something you can't. Probably you can build all that we do, and it will be faster. So there is only one reason. Since it is not our knowledge, it is our soldiers."

"Your soldiers are not bad. You can fight. Only there aren't very many."

"How many brothers and sisters do you have, Garrus?"

"One sister. Why?

"How many brothers and sisters do you have, Liara?"

"None."

"Did any of you siblings die?"

"No."

"Our medical care is much better than yours. Only a few children die with us." 

"I have six brothers and sisters. Six who are still alive. With your knowledge about medicine, care and so on and so forth... Give us two generations and you will receive millions of soldiers. And that only from my people. If the world really is that big, there would be much more."

"You can multiply so fast?"

"Yes, Garrus. With the right environment..."

"This is... incredible."

"Is that what you want from us, Meritamen? Knowledge?"

"I'm not sure, Liara. On the one hand, it would help my people. Very even. I cannot imagine how your means would simplify our lives. On the other hand, I would also condemn my world. We would be drawn into this war. What protects us is our primitive nature."

"Thousands of years will pass... probably you would be far enough developed to be a target anyway."

"Then the question arises whether we are ready for it."

"What do you want then?"

"First of all, I want to know more about your peoples. After all, you have the advantage."


	4. Convergence

They had met with the princess several days in a row and told her a lot. About their homeland, their and other peoples. The dark-haired woman had asked them many questions. She was curious. Liara liked that. And she showed an understanding for science. How they drove their ships had interested her. She had believed without hesitation that there was no air and no gravity in space. She was very open-minded and tried to understand everything. But it wasn't just a take from her side. She had told them what this place had shown her. At least partially. She could describe exactly what the protheans looked like. What the Reapers looked like. She had also told them that some Protheans had been transformed and were fighting against their own people. This information was completely new. They had never heard of it before and it was clearly a new problem. Their enemy could replenish their troops at will. If they could turn friends and family around... how many would hesitate? Many... She still reported about bunkers that the Protheans had built. Of course Liara immediately passed this on to her mother, who then sent other teams. But she did not tell them everything. That would also have been extremely stupid. Again they sat in that part of the garden and talked. Unfortunately this time they were interrupted by a soldier. Near the city, bandits would ambush the travellers. The princess apologized to them and immediately summoned some soldiers. She would take care of it.

"I will accompany her."

"Oh Garrus, are you worried?"

"Of course, Liara. If something happens to her, we will never find the place."

Meritamen smiled at him when he told her that he wanted to come with her. She and some of her soldiers wore simple clothes. A trick. She wanted to attract the bandits. And they went into her trap. The fight was short. The others did not have the slightest chance against the well-trained soldiers. One of the bandits was spared to get information. Shepard wanted to attack the camp at night. They wouldn't expect that. She left her men behind and crept up to the camp alone. But he accompanied her. Because of his camouflage he was better at stalking than she was. At least that's what Garrus thought. Shepard used every bush, no matter how small. Almost everything was enough to cover her. He would have loved to ask her about her plan. But that was not possible. She dragged the first guard behind a stone block and broke his neck. He died absolutely silent. So that's what she had in mind. She wanted to decimate her number. Quietly she sneaked from opponent to opponent. Either she broke their neck or stabbed them with her dagger. Some men died in their sleep. She protected her soldiers. Meritamen probably thought this fight was unnecessary. Only the leader of the bandits was left. He ran off in panic. The princess took her bow. The sniper reached for her spear and hurled it. Satisfied, he nodded as the other sank to the ground.

"You're very strong, Garrus."

"But you're much more flexible."

"I'd love to train with you sometime."

"Forget it, I have natural armor."

"But not everywhere."

"Please?"

"If you had those plates everywhere, you'd be immobile. But since you can move very well, there must be places where you have no plates. I would tap your joints and your waist. So those would be my points of attack."

"You forget that the reach is on my side."

"You're very sure of yourself."

"Maybe someday."

"Maybe if you finally dare to show me your face."

"I want to protect you and I'll be called a coward."

"I have seen Reaper and Protheaner. Do you think the sight of you knocks me out?"

"Probably not."

They were with the soldiers again. Meritamen gave them the order to search the camp and bring everything to the city. They already returned to their palace once. Liara was not there. She was probably back in the camp. Confused, he blinked. The princess stood close in front of him and looked at him calmly. She really wanted to see him. He hesitantly took off the hood. The Turian involuntarily lowered his gaze. A pleasantly cool hand lay on his left half of his face. The princess smiled at him. Her thumb stroked tenderly over his clan signs. Enjoying he began to purr. That felt damn good. The Turian regretted it when she pulled her hand away again. He hesitantly grabbed her full hair. It was very soft and so light. Quite different from his fringe. He didn't want to hurt her under any circumstances. Now she very carefully traced the contours of his skull. 

"Your skin feels like leather."

"Your hair is very soft."

"Hair seems to fascinate you."

"Only humans have hair. You seem to be very resistant to pain."

"We have no feeling in our hair. Only when you pull on them it hurts."

"And I have always wondered..."

"You're hot. So your body temperature."

"You seem very cool to me and your skin is very soft."

Slowly he stepped back from her. With a short nod he said goodbye to her. It was already late and he still had to march a whole piece. In camp he could only shake his head. Liara slept in peace of mind. She hadn't even activated the security system yet. She was simply too naive. The next morning he set off alone to Memphis. The Asari absolutely wanted to revise her report further. The knowledge of the princess had to be shared. If it was really true. But why should she lie? Garrus caught himself accelerating his steps more and more. He was looking forward to talking to Meritamen. She was already waiting for him. This time not in the garden, but in the stables. Her light chariot, which she used for trips, was ready.

"I'd like to show you something."

Silently he climbed up. Surely she drove the wagon out of town. They followed the road for some time. Astonished, Garrus looked at the huge buildings they were slowly approaching. Those were the pyramids. He didn't know what they were for, but they were simply beautiful. This completely smooth surface, the shining white... 

"The pyramids once served as tombs for the pharaohs."

"How many rest in a pyramid?"

"One."

"What?

"Each pharaoh had his own pyramid. There he was buried with riches." 

"Does your father also have one built?"

"No. We don't build such graves anymore for a long time. The greed of people knows no boundaries. We better hide our dead now."

"Somehow a pity."

"Do you think so?

"Yes.

"So your people also strive for immortality?"

"Everyone must die."

"And yet we fear to be forgotten. We fight for our people. For glory and honour... actually, we only want people to remember us. That somebody knows that we were there. The builders of these pyramids made it."

"And it wasn't even their work.

"That's never it."

"For someone from a ruling family, you see it all very critically, Shepard."

"With us it's a big difference which sex you have."

"You'd rather be a man?"

"No. But it would be easier. Without my ancestry I would be much freer." 

"But you would be more easily forgotten."

"I will now, Garrus."

"That's right... your people are strange."

"Have you ever had a female primary?"

"No."

"We've had female pharaohs before."

"Our two peoples are weird."

Laughing she looked at him. Finally she stopped the horses. They had driven up a mountain ridge. From here you had a breathtaking view. The lifeless desert and then the lush green of the plants on the Nile. Amazed, he just stood there. Of course he had already seen the land from above. The contrast it offered. But now he saw it for the first time with her eyes.

"This is my home, Garrus. My home. Not only the place where I live. I love this country. I love the barren desert. I love the rich country on the Nile. I love this people".

"And we put it all in danger."

"Yes... no... I knew about the danger. I just thought it was infinitely far away. You have shown me that it is not her. I look at all this here and wonder what I should do. What is the right thing to do."

"The right thing?"

"I think you're being honest with me, Garrus. That is why I ask you the question and not Liara. What are the chances that the Asari will come and help us?"

"In both our lifetimes? Bad. Does that scare you?"

"I sounded very convincing, didn't I? I don't know when this enemy will appear. But we develop. I won't experience it anymore that we fly... But someday we will do it. We will sail to the stars, just like you..."

"And that's what makes you the target."

"Exactly. My homeland will be drawn into this war."

"Yes... unfortunately. I'm sorry, Shepard."

"It's not your fault, Garrus."

"But why are you thinking about what's right?"

"The Asari do not want to help us. I can force them to. You want the place, I want your knowledge, your weapons, your technology. I want my home for the coming preparations. I just don't know if we are ready for it. Most still believe that the sea is pure chaos. That they will fall from the world when they no longer see the coast. How am I supposed to get someone into heaven if I can't even get them into the water? On the other hand, it might be the only chance my homeland has. This place is my only leverage..."

"And you mean forced help would be okay?"

"Do not be afraid to do this while feeling right... Do I not have the right to fight for the survival of my people?"

"Do you. And the choices are limited."

"Hmmm..."

"That's why you haven't made any demands yet."

"No... it was only about me..."

"Then what?"

"Can I fight in your eyes, Garrus?"

"Oh yes."

"Would you have liked to see me fight with your weapons?"

"Sure."

"I'd like to do it sometime too. Your guns, your pistols... how I would like to have such a weapon in my hand."

"That can be done."

"Really?

Laughing he pulled his pistol and passed it on to Meritamen. She examined the gun extensively and stroked it with interest. The sniper knew it was wrong. It was so wrong, but he couldn't help it. He showed her how to deal with it. He just explained everything to her and the rest of the day they stayed up here and he trained the princess. As Garrus had suspected, she was a natural. She just had a feeling for weapons. In the middle of the night she brought him back to town in the wagon. The next two days she had some duties to fulfill and unfortunately could not meet with them. When Liara heard this, she wanted to go back to the ship. She had to talk to her mother. He himself was contacted by the primary the next morning. He hurried quickly into the communication room. 

"Commander Vakarian, your last report was very revealing."

"Thank you, Primarch."

"Is there anything else new?"

"I'd have to correct my first report."

"Was it wrong?"

"No. The princess..."

"The one who made the plan?"

"Yes. She was a child in the first battle."

"A child?"

"She would have reached adulthood only now. When she planned this battle, she would still have been too young for our military."

"Amazing. Absolutely amazing. Anything else?"

"People have a much higher birth rate than we do. Long not, like the Krogans, but nevertheless clearly higher than ours."

"So there would be great armies."

"Correct, sir."

"Further observations?"

"The princess destroyed a bandit camp."

"With how many soldiers?"

"Alone, sir. She sneaked from one man to another at night."

"Risky. Why?"

"She thought a direct fight was unnecessary."

"The Salarians would be impressed."

"Certainly, sir."

"Anything else?"

"Officially not, sir."

"Officially not... and unofficially, Garrus?"

"There's a clue to Prothean technology."

"Benezia must have kept this information to herself. And?"

"Apparently, only the princess knows where it's hidden."

"What does she want for it?"

"Sir?"

"You will have spoken to her. So, what does she want, Garrus?"

"She hesitates. She knows about the Reapers. She knows that the protheans have lost. She also knew something about the Asari. There was an exchange of information, but now she hesitates."

"She hesitates? Why?"

"On the one hand she fears that her people are not ready. On the other hand, she would bring the war to earth in any case. She weighs up her chances. But it is clear to her that she has a means of exerting pressure."

"She doesn't know what would be best for humanity."

"Right. So far she has not demanded anything."

"What's your personal opinion, Garrus?"

"The Reapers will attack the Earth, with or without our intervention. It would be an advantage to have the people on our side in their full strength."

"Do you think they would be militarily superior to us?"

"No. But they act differently. They use tactics that I would never come up with. They think... unconventionally. We need them and the knowledge of what the protheans have stored there. The princess said that the Reapers had changed some protheans and then they fought against their own people."

"We've never heard of that before."

"No. Who knows what else there is."

"What would you do, Garrus?"

"That decision is not mine to make, sir."

"Answer the question."

"I would assure her of the full cooperation of the Turians. Scientists, trainers, technicians, everything."

"Without consideration?"

"Aren't we asking the same thing? She should give us what we want. Only for our word. If we demand trust, we should also demand it."

"What about the Asari?"

"No one has said that they alone make the decisions."

"Make this woman survive, Garrus. That will be all, Commander."

"Yes, sir."

Tired, he rubbed his eyes. The conversation had exhausted him more than any combat operation. So he went back to his quarters. Liara had to send several reports and also wanted to contact some other scientists. So they would not return to Earth tomorrow. There he could now also treat himself to a day of rest. The Asari needed a few almost a week before she had finished everything. It was strange that this people still hesitated. They absolutely wanted the knowledge, but were not really willing to offer anything for it. Officially, they could not decide that on their own. The comets and the stars would probably discuss years again. 

"And how long will it be before your people have made a decision?"

"Not so long."

"By my standards or by your own?"

"Well..."

"You should note in your next report that the human lifespan is very short. If they are lucky, they will be seventy, or eighty. I don't think Meritamen will reach that age."

"She must be more careful."

"She won't. She will continue to go to war and even if she stops... Many women die giving birth to their children."

"I should put my mother under pressure?"

"I thought rather, you give her a leverage in the hand. But if you say it like that... The Asari don't want to help the humans."

"They haven't decided yet."

"And if the princess demands help?"

"I am allowed to tell her help from us."

"And lie to her about it."

"I'm not lying, we would help."

"She won't get involved. She's too smart for that."

"She would have to trust us."

"And you would abuse that trust."

"We wouldn't."

"Liara... you live long. You live really long. It makes no difference to you whether you wait ten or a hundred years. For me it's a huge difference. I have more time than humans and yet I have damn little time. What you have 1000 years time for, I have 150. Even less for one human being."

"But..."

"I know it's hard for you to understand... She won't tell us if she sees no return. She has, from her perspective, no other choice."

"They always seem very restless because they have no other choice."

"Exactly."

"Then we should go back."

Garrus had a pale taste in his mouth. In her eyes, Liara would not fool Shepard. But the princess had to take it that way. She wouldn't trust them anymore. Sighing, he boarded the shuttle. What should he do now? If Liara and Meritamen should agree... would he be silent? Did he have to be silent? Should he be silent? With difficulty he pushed this thought aside. They had reached the palace. They went back into the garden. There the prince stormed towards them. 

"Liara, Garrus my sister needs help!"

"What is going on?"

"The blue light... it gets worse. She's had these seizures before, but this time... please, you have to help her."

"Where is she?"

Directly the prince ran forward. He jumped on a wagon. As soon as they had climbed up, the horses started to rush off. They drove far into the desert. The sniper had expected the dark-haired girl to be somewhere in the palace. From a distance he heard a scream from which pure agony spoke. They were almost an hour away from the city. The prince jumped from the wagon. They were near a small waterhole. Meritamen lay bent together under a bush. Her whole body was glowing.

"STAY AWAY!"

The prince stopped immediately as he and Liara continued running. But he also kept some distance. Again and again biotic discharges occurred. The Asari scanned the other woman and looked at her anxiously.

"Her body is not made for it. Her Biotic is completely out of control."

"Can we do anything?"

"No... unless we can get her an implant."

"They're not for humans."

"Maybe our researchers can change them. I'll send them their data."

"Drawing..."

"What, Shepard?"

"Drawing... device... blue light... not understood."

"Amenhotep, what does she mean?"

"The place showed her pictures. They were strange devices we didn't know. One was somehow inserted into the body. She drew and kept all these plans."

"Liara, you get the shuttle. I'll get the drawing with Amenhotep."

"Garrus..."

"If she dies, we lose everything, Liara."

He pulled the prince back to the car. Her shuttle was not far away, the Asari would be able to do it alone. He would have loved to do it, but he didn't want the young woman to see all the plans. This knowledge did not belong to them. Arriving at the palace, the young man showed him his sister's library. He quickly pulled out some papyrus rolls. The sniper looked at the drawings. There were many of them. Finally he had found what he wanted. On his Omnitool he got the message that Liara had landed nearby. Quickly he took the desired papyrus and hurried off.

"We're trying to help her."

He ran out and boarded the shuttle. Shepard sat crouched on a seat. He sat next to her and looked at her anxiously. Despite the pain, she looked out the window. Her eyes grew bigger the higher they climbed. Hesitantly she put her hand on the glass.

"That is... beautiful..."

"Yes. That's how I reacted when I first saw my world."

"You feel so small. So insignificant."

"You can see the big picture."

"Yes... ah!"

"Is it okay?"

"This time it's worse."

"I'm going to sedate you now, Shepard. You'll sleep and you won't notice a thing."

"I may not allowed to see your ship..."

"No... I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

That's how he drugged her. There were still slight discharges. But the glow ebbed away a little. But after Liara it wouldn't stay that way. As soon as the shuttle arrived their people stormed to them. The young woman was put on a stretcher. He passed the drawing on to one of the doctors. Now it was time to wait. Liara wanted to know all the time what plans he had seen. He didn't want and couldn't answer. He was worried. Even though they could adjust the implants for this situation, it didn't mean it really helped her. At least it still had to grow with her. It was an operation... complications could occur... His people were talking about Meritamen in the background. She looked so soft. It was unimaginable that she could fight. They had no idea. Sighing, he went into the communication room and tried to reach the primary.

"Commander Vakarian?"

"There's an unforeseen situation, sir."

"Which one?"

"The princess had complications due to her biotic. Life threatening. We saw ourselves forced to intervene. Through the protheans she had access to an implant design. We are working on implementing this design. The doctors take care of the princess."

"Is she sedated?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. You did what was necessary to secure the information. Write a report to your superiors, Commander."

"Understood, sir."

He went into his quarters and wrote the necessary report. Then he went back to the infirmary and waited there. The operation lasted the whole day. The human anatomy also posed a great challenge to the Salerian doctors. Fortunately, Doctor Solus was an absolute genius. At last he was able to see the young woman. She lay in bed and slept. Supposedly she had survived the operation well. They just didn't know how her body could deal with such injuries. It took another few hours before Meritamen moved.

"Hey..."

"Garrus..."

"You got through it."

"It hurts like hell."

"You're overtaxing our means a little."

"Not attuned to humans, huh?"

"Right. We urgently need to research in this direction."

"Would be great."

"You have to stay here for a few more days. The doctors want to take care of you."

"Will I be sedated again?"

"Yes. Then you won't have any pain."

She smiled briefly before falling asleep again. The next days he looked after her again and again. After four days she felt much better. You could bring her back. Liara would follow. She wanted to look at the plans further and go over the training plan for the princess with her mother again. Of course they wanted to know what this technology could do. The protheans had developed something for the humans. Exactly for the Asari. They saw potential in this people. The dark-haired woman awoke in the shuttle. Confused, she looked around. Her gaze was immediately drawn back to Earth. Even if there was too much water there for him, he had to admit that there were few such beautiful planets. She touched the glass again.

"Everything okay?"

"Yes... it's just... you ever get used to it?"

"You blunt it, but you never really get used to it."

"Do all planets look like this?"

"No."

"Haven't you told me there's no gravity here?"

"The ship produces them artificially. The effect on the body would be fatal with longer stays."

"In what way?

"The bones become more porous and the muscles considerably weaker."

"Is gravity the same everywhere?"

"No. On some planets it's so high that you and I couldn't survive. On other planets it's very low."

"Hmm... Garrus, what are you doing?"

"I'm landing on your moon."

"Why?"

"I have something for you."

"You have what for me?"

"I've seen all your drawings."

"And?"

He went to the back and took out an armor made for her. He keeps her putting them on. The helmet was unusual for her. Together with the fresh operation scar this was surely also unpleasant. Nevertheless she did not complain. Slowly she took a few steps. She ran up and down the shuttle several times. Again and again she let her shoulder circle or made some dislocations which seemed very funny to him. But Garrus understood why she did that. Her fighting style was based on her agility. She was always close to her opponent and had to dodge him all the time. After some time she seemed satisfied and stepped next to him. Laughing he opened the door. Unbelieving she scrutinized the surroundings. Then, however, her gaze was drawn back to the earth.

"Come on, have a heart."

"I should go ahead?"

"It's not a pyramid... but your footprint won't disappear."

Laughing, she looked at him and took the first step. She never stopped laughing as she walked across the surface. She jumped up again and again. He had never seen her like that before and liked it immensely. He gave her time. She should simply be allowed to enjoy this freedom. Finally she came back to him and looked at what he was doing.

"What are you doing?"

"I try to write your name in the dust. But your writing is really complicated."

She squatted next to him and corrected his characters. Meritamen Shepard, that would stay here for a very long time now.

"Why are you writing Shepard to this?"

"My people see me that way. I don't know if I really am Amun's lover. I doubt that our gods ever existed... But I know that I can and will protect my people. Shepard is more fitting."

"That's right. I'll bring you back now."

"Okay. Thank you, Garrus."

They spent the way back in silence. Probably the princess was very exhausted. Which was all too understandable. Back on earth he brought her back to her palace. He thought her brother would wait impatiently for her arrival, but he was not there. Tired, she sank onto a chair. The sniper helped her take off the armor. Against her expectations, however, he put her in a chest instead of taking her back with him.

"I can keep it?"

"It's yours."

She jumped up and put her arms around his body. A hug. Completely overtaxed, the Turian just stood there. His heart hammered hard in his chest and he could hear his own blood rushing. He hardly felt anything through his armor, but what he felt turned his world upside down. When they heard voices, he quickly activated his camouflage and Meritamen quickly sat down again.

"I told you she was ill, brother."

"Sick as hell, she'll probably be hanging around somewhere again."

"No she needs a lot... Shepard!"

The younger brother rushed towards her and embraced her stormy. The dark-haired one gasped painfully, but returned the hug. Soothingly, she stroked her brother's cheek and smiled at him. That was her brother... yet a feeling spread through the Turian that he had seldom felt. Jealousy. A glowing hot ball that burned more and more. Slowly the siblings separated again.

"How are you?"

"Better. But I am still very weakened."

"You look really weakened."

"I was sick too, brother."

"And why has no servant seen you?"

"Because I wasn't here, but in the desert."

"In the desert? What... the light."

"Exactly. We know it can be dangerous. I'd rather be alone then."

"You should ask the gods for help. In the temple."

"You know what happens when it spreads. Would you like to be near me then?"

"You did the right thing... why did our brother know about it?"

"I have brought her food."

"I see... the gods sent you a sign."

"Only the question: What sign?"

"That you should finally stop going to war."

"Or that something mighty is coming towards us."

"You should finally accept your role."

"I am tired..."

"We're leaving you alone now, Shepard."

Roughly Amenhotep pulled his older brother outside. Garrus became visible again. Carefully he lifted the princess up and carried her to her bed. As soon as her head touched the soft surface she fell asleep. The next few months were hard for Shepard. She trained both with Liara and with him. In addition to her actual duties, she also trained with Amenhotep. She accepted all this without complaining. Garrus had no idea of Biotic, but it seemed to him that Shepard could keep up with the Asari. She also made an excellent figure at the weapons. On that day he went alone to the princess again. Liara absolutely wanted to get her reports ready. He also often wrote reports, but the Asari was really dependent on her mother. In a good mood he arrived in the garden and was confused. Meritamen was not there. So he activated his camouflage device and looked for the young woman in the palace. He finally found her in the card room, bent over a table. Her facial expression was very serious. Slowly the sniper stepped beside the dark-haired one.

"What's the matter?"

"Mitanni didn't understand our warning. They're attacking us."

"You're going back to war."

"Yes... I'm waiting for the scouts' reports. But so far... no trap, no feint... a brutal clash will take place. I cannot simplify it for my people. I cannot protect them. There is nothing I can do."

"No other possibilities?"

"No. It will be a material battle. Our charioteers, blacksmiths, bow makers and armorers are working at full speed."

"When does it start?

"In three days..."

"Shepard, this is gonna be fucking dangerous."

"War is always dangerous, Garrus. If anything happens to me, Amenhotep will give you all my plans."

"That's not what it's about."

"It's not as good as the Prothean hideout, but you won't go empty-handed anymore."

"Forget this stupid place, I'm worried about you."

"It's not the first war and it won't be the last."

"Only this time you are the defenders."

"Look positively, you can tell your people how we deal with an invasion."

"Are you so confident because you think we're helping you?"

"No, Garrus. You will not help me. I don't know what I am to you. A chance? An experiment? I know that Liara is still looking for this place. She was stupid enough to listen to my brother. She probably didn't expect me to tell him everything. He is loyal to me and our people. So when I die, you can negotiate with him."

"Shepard... you are important to me."

"And yet you will go without hesitation."

"It's my duty."

"I know. Duty is important. And it is my duty to go to this war. I am a soldier."

"More like a general."

"No. Your leaders are strange. I would be much lower in rank."

"Why?"

"Because I think it's a big difference how you give orders and how you act. Men move forward or men follow me... they do the same thing, but with a different attitude."

"That..."

"Do you have to report? Wait till after the war. Otherwise it's just the talk of a warrior."

"Understood, Commander Shepard."

"Sounds damn good."

"Aren't you afraid?"

"Death always wins. We live with it every day. It doesn't have much frightening."

"Is not weighed according to your faith? What have you achieved in life?"

"Rather what we have not done. I did not steal, I did not torture, I did not speak falsely... we list all this. And what we have not done is compared to what we have done."

"And?"

"I have killed and caused suffering. But on the other hand... my name is on the moon. So what the hell."

"Shepard..."

"I must prepare myself. Goodbye, Garrus."

With these words she just let him stand.


	5. Revelation

"She's not using her biotic again. Not in the battle before either. She knows how strong this power is. I just don't understand it."

"It's not her primary weapon, Liara. She can only use Biotic for a few months. She's untrained."

"Still, that's illogical."

"Not for her. She trained with sword and spear for years. It's become flesh and blood, like a reflex."

"Can you explain it in such a way that I understand? I always try to explain my discoveries in an understandable way".

"I'm sorry, Liara. You grew up with your Biotic. When I attack an Asari, she just throws me back. If you attack me, I will hit you or shoot you. The first months or even years a Turian biotic will react like me. We were trained on it, downright drilled. There are weapons for which I would kill to get my hands on them. Nevertheless, I would only take them with me on the next mission if there was another sniper with me."

"Because you wouldn't be familiar with the new weapon?"

"Exactly."

"If she had a rifle down there, would she fight with it?"

"Probably."

"Why?"

"It's closer to their weapons. She called it: a damn fast bow. I also did some combat training with her."

"You want to say, I'm not a good teacher."

"No. I think there are few Asari who can explain all this as well as you can. I admire your patience. I just find it very complicated to assess action and reaction in Biotic. I pull the trigger and on the other side of the gun barrel my enemy goes down. She lets the arrow shoot from the string, stabs with her spear or strikes with her sword and her opponent is out of action. You activate your Biotic and I have no idea what will happen. If the enemy flies through the air, is he unable to move, do you weaken his defense?"

"Okay... there are too many possibilities. She has to think about what she needs and then use it properly. She doesn't think she can do it in such a short time."

"Yes."

"Why don't you say that right away?"

"You also love to give me clues until I can figure it out myself."

"Am I really that annoying?"

"Meanwhile I find it quite practical. It may take longer, but if you come up with the solution yourself..."

"Do you feel proud. And why are you staring through your scope all the time? Do you want to shoot anyone who gets too close?"

"No. I want to shoot anyone who could kill her. When she goes down..."

" Her brother also knows where the place is."

"I know."

"Thou shalt observe the battles."

"I know!"

"Garrus..."

"What?!"

"Don't let her die."

"All new sounds, Liara."

"Unofficially?"

"Sure."

"I like her. She is smart, she is inquisitive, she cares for her people. She has a great sense of humor and she's just... kind of nice."

"Nice?"

"We just talked for a day. About our lives. She comforted me when she realized that I was afraid for my home."

"I didn't think you'd try that."

"What?"

"To get to know her. You as a person.

"I..."

"The enemy retreats. Why do they not accursed him?"

"The Egyptians have won?"

"Yes. They could destroy the others... let's wait. Perhaps they will gather."

But that didn't happen. The Egyptians returned to the camp. That was completely illogical. The enemy was weakened. All they had to do was give him the death blow. What, with the spirits, was Meritamen thinking? Liara landed the shuttle and they ran to the camp. The princess helped to care for the wounded. Only towards late evening did she go into her tent. She looked exhausted and also wore some bandages. She greedily emptied a whole carafe of water before she sank onto a stool. But she didn't take off her armour.

"Liara, Garrus, it's really rude to just watch me."

"Sorry, Meritamen. Power of habit."

"Not getting good data, Garrus? You look unhappy. Regular right angry."

"He doesn't understand why you don't go after the enemy."

"You could destroy them. Once and for all. You give away victory. This is stupid. You should know better!"

"Don't hold it against him. There just the turian in him breaks through."

"Damn it! My people would now win a final victory. Now mobilize your army. Destroy them."

"Garrus..."

"This is stupid, Liara."

"I will not be told how to lead my army. Especially not from someone whose people have only been playing war for years!"

"What?"

"You have already understood me, Garrus! You may be excellent soldiers, but you have no idea of the war." 

"We..."

"Oh shut up! What have you fought against in the last generations? Mercenaries, bandits? That was hardly a war! I should pursue the enemy? Destroy him? And then? I would win. At what price? My men are exhausted. Many are hurt or dead. I would have to leave the injured to their fate. I would be thrown into enemy territory, lose more men in battle and those who were left would hardly be able to defend my homeland. In war you rarely have only one front! Other enemies lurk in the shadows and wait only for their chance. I would win this battle and lose the next one for sure. You can throw everything you have into a fight. Because you only lead this one. That's not how the war works, Garrus. I will need my army. If these Reapers come and you use everything to keep them away from your home... let's say it works. What happens when they attack in waves? You don't win a war by a battle. Resources are limited and you have to know how to use them. A war is not beautiful, Garrus. It is not clean. There is not always a clear conclusion. Go out and see how my people are suffering. Not only the soldiers but also the population. If we want to survive, my country doesn't need soldiers now. The battle is over. They need their men and sons. The harvest must be collected, otherwise my people will starve to death. War is not just about fighting, Garrus. I hope that the Turians have not forgotten that, otherwise you need us more urgently than you suspect. And now, leave me alone. I still have some things to take care of."

If she had hit him in the face with a hammer, it wouldn't have been as effective as her words. Silently he went back to the shuttle. The young Asari said nothing, looked at him only briefly. He started the shuttle. With the camouflage mode activated, he flew deep over the destroyed settlements. Also in the middle of the night and at some height they heard the lamentation of the people. Saw the destruction, the dead... so far he hadn't been interested. He wanted to know how the people fought. The suffering...

"We made a mistake, Liara."

"Yes. You shouldn't have talked to her like that."

"That's right... but I don't mean that."

"But?"

"We really don't know what war means anymore. I look for soldiers, you look for culture."

"We are actually looking for knowledge."

"For all I care... but look at this. We already lose a few soldiers. A few civilians too... but what a war really means... I wasn't particularly interested in it. The thing was nevertheless clear. Army against army. The stronger one wins".

"We can learn here that it is not so. We did not think about the consequences. We always think of the fight... the fight around it... I send down drones. They should take that up. Our preparations are inadequate."

"That is still nicely expressed."

"We are idiots. Better?"

"Better. But it's still too nice."

The next two days they flew over the entire area and recorded data. Afterwards they returned to their ship and sent the recordings directly. Unfiltered, without comment. Just the truth. For the reports they had both taken longer this time. Almost two weeks. They both had probably hoped for some reaction. In vain He was not surprised that he was called into the communication room one hour after he had sent the reports on the battles. They had probably just been waiting for that...

"Commander Vakarian."

"Primarch."

"The reports were good. Only what should these recordings be?"

"The war, sir."

"What nonsense. This is not a war." 

"Unfortunately it is, sir."

"Explain yourself."

"You've read the reports, sir?"

"Of course. They gave away the victory. That was stupid."

"I told her that too, sir. I wanted her to destroy the enemy."

"And?"

"She told me she wouldn't take advice from anyone whose people were only playing war."

"HOW PLEASE?"

"She's right... we forgot what war means."

"And what does war mean, Vakarian?"

"Did you see the pictures?"

"Yes."

"He means suffering, sir. Not only dead soldiers. Dead children, people starving to death, dying of disease... civilians losing everything, sir. She said there's not just one front in war. There are many... a battle does not decide a war. It could destroy the enemy and still lose. We forgot that, sir."

"Vakarian, this is..."

"No, father! Look at these videos. And then imagine they were Turians! We are building fleets, weapons, training soldiers... we are preparing for a fight, not a war. When the Reapers come, our homeland will burn. We can't protect everyone and we're not prepared for that. We see comrades die, not our family. Not little children... if we throw everything we have at them, we can still lose. We think only of the struggle. But if we forget the rest, we don't have to fight, then we have already lost. She made that clear to me."

"We will burn... a clear statement, Garrus."

"Excuse me, sir. It's just... I really didn't know what war was... it's... it's reaching a level of cruelty I couldn't even imagine."

"You've given us something to think about."

"Yes, sir."

"Take care of yourself, Garrus."

He went to Mass and saw Liara sitting there with a drink. She had never looked so sad before.

"Problems, Liara?"

"I've never seen my mother cry before. These pictures shocked her, Garrus. They threw the comets off the track."

"We have no idea."

"No. We certainly grew up. Well protected. I even more than you. My people have accumulated so much knowledge... and so much we have repressed."

"She has given us a very instructive lesson."

"I am so naive."

"Me too, Liara. Me too."

"Any new orders from your... primary?"

"No. And that sucks."

"What do you want to do?

"If it were up to me... I would set everything in motion to get Turians on earth. Teach people, give them everything we have and hope that they will share their knowledge with us".

"The Prothean technology..."

"No. Whatever it is, it would be nice to have it. But she has already given us the most valuable lesson."

"What does war mean?"

"I'm afraid... that was just a foretaste, Liara."

"A foretaste?"

"We have seen settlements... small. Imagine an army invading a city."

"With the goddess... alone the imagination..."

"What's your mother going to do now?"

"She wants to show it to the stars. I don't know if it will help them in their decision. What do we do now?"

"We fly back to earth and I hope that she will still talk to me."

"She will."

"You are really a romantic... but first..."

He had his entire crew on the line. Everyone should look at these pictures. First there were still some stupid comments, but then it became very quiet on the ship. He scrutinized the faces of his crew. So he wasn't the only one who was so naive. It wasn't even his people that suffered there. But it was not particularly difficult to imagine. What he did here was not harmless. Should the hierarchy decide to keep the recordings under lock and key... but they had to know. Everyone had to know what to expect. The sniper was surprised that there were no questions. Not even from the Salarians. He and the Asari returned to earth again. They first went to Thebes. Like after every battle they would appear here first. They had spent a lot of time on the ship. The princess was in her father's palace. The whole family sat together. She really had six siblings. It was strange... only her eldest brother sat closer to Pharaoh... He would never understand this man. The eldest brother spoke all the time. Meritamen and Amenhotep just kept twisting their eyes.

"...and so we could increase production."

"And forget our army."

"Our army has always succeeded, sister."

"It did not. Our empire grows and shrinks again and again. We have rested too long on the old reinforced one. The other peoples are changing. If I order a peasant to fight, he will try. He will not be good, but he has no choice. We are trying to change the military. A soldier is like a craftsman. He trains his whole life and we pay him for it."

"Like a mercenary."

"You can buy the sword of a mercenary, but not his loyalty. If the other side pays more, you can't rely on him. On our soldiers already. They don't fight for money."

"But they cost us a lot. If they were farmers again..." 

"If we hadn't won this war."

"Your sister is right, Amenemhet. Without her soldiers we would not have won. They cost us a lot, but they bring us even more."

"Yes, my pharaoh."

"How do you intend to lead this kingdom if you are Pharaoh, my son."

"With a stern hand."

"By the gods..."

"What was that, Amenhotep?"

"Forgive me, Pharaoh. That answer is ridiculous."

"In what way?"

"With a strict hand? How do you want the enforcement brother?"

"With my officials."

"And what shall they do if the people refuse?"

"Why should they refuse?

"No one likes to pay higher taxes. Especially not if they see no reason for it. So what if they refuse?"

"Then my soldiers..."

"The one you were just about to abolish?"

"The arguments convinced me of the opposite. So: then my soldiers will..."

"Who follow you, because?"

"Because then I will be the pharaoh!"

"And you think that's enough?"

"What are you getting at, Amenhotep?"

"To nothing, my pharaoh. As a priest, I see myself only in the duty to ask."

"What are you trying to achieve with this, brother?"

"As I said, I only ask."

"I will become a good Pharaoh."

"Whatever you say, brother."

"Are you just trying to distract him from wanting to marry your sisters?"

"No, my pharaoh."

"Suppose you ask because you really care, what are they based on?"

"I think Meritamen can explain that better than I can."

"Daughter?

"The people pray desperately to Amun, may he give Amenemhet strength and wisdom."

"What do you mean by that?"

"They doubt him. The soldiers laugh at him and most priests do not respect him. Many speak of an evil joke."

"That's an insolence!"

"Quiet, son! You wanted to know. Now listen. Go on, daughter."

"The people never see him because he's always in the study. If he is never there, for most people it can only mean that he is constantly ill. That is, he is weak. Nobody wants a weak ruler. The soldiers... he never trains. He has no fighting experience. And if he does take a weapon in his hand, then in such a way that many see him doing it. Many men have made bets. They were sure that his training goal would win. Why should they follow someone into battle who can't fight? Why should they fight for someone who prefers to stay behind thick walls? All this is brought to the priests. They don't see him as your heir, but as a weak, sick man. No matter what Amenhotep and I say, he won't listen to us. The people are stupid and the soldiers are expendable."

"She says this only because I want to find her a man who will finally show her where her place is."

"A Hittite would be nice. Then I'll be far enough away and I won't have to see you ruin our people."

"You can do that..."

"SILENCE! Hear the wisdom in her words. I appointed her God's Wife of Amun for you to listen to. She will certainly not leave our kingdom. You think about how you can change your appearance. If everyone sees you like this, then you have no good prospects. Now go. Meritamen, you stay."

Garrus slowly relaxed. When he had heard that the princess should marry... everything in him had become cramped. The king's children quickly left the hall. Shepard seemed to take it all very calmly.

"Is it so bad, Meritamen?"

"Worse, my pharaoh. Much worse. Not only the soldiers laugh at him. The priests of Amun are desperate. They ask me how he can allow such a thing. The only answer I have is that he thinks longer than we do."

"You're putting her off on his heirs?"

"What other choice do I have?"

"I wanted to appoint him my co-regent. That now seems unwise to me. Can you train him?"

"There are lions and there are lambs, my pharaoh. No matter what I do, I cannot make a lion out of him".

"And on top of that you are a thorn in his flesh anyway... What would you do?"

"We cannot make him strong, but perhaps clever. If he would realize that Amenhotep is not his enemy... he needs him, my Pharaoh. He needs all the strength he can get. Amenemhet can't fight, his brother can."

"What about you?"

"As soon as he wears the crown, he will banish me to a dark room, marry me or chain me up in the temple."

"Unless you were his wife."

"I swear, my Pharaoh... I'd rather throw myself in the mouth of a crocodile and walk through the Durat forever than do that."

"I understand. Now go."

"Yes, my pharaoh."

There it was again. This feeling that almost drove him crazy. Garrus tried to breathe deeply, but there was a heavy weight on his chest. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't think clearly... Liara pulled him with her and he just followed her. In the princess's room she knocked against a column and became visible.

"Greetings, Meritamen."

"Hello, Liara."

"We wanted to thank you."

"For what?"

"We had no idea what war meant. Our peoples had no idea." 

"Your people must be very happy..."

"Why?"

"There are very few who can forget the war. Does Garrus not dare to come back?"

"He... it hit him hard."

"I see. It was probably a bit much. Especially since his people believed they knew what they were talking about."

"You could put it that way..."

"Other topic, you need to put some pressure on your people."

"Why?"

"If you want to work with us, you need the Pharaoh at least here. I can talk to my father. Not with my brother. Once he wears the crown, Egypt has died for you."

"But you are the princess."

"Under my brother I am at most still decoration. With luck I could still act as God's Wife of Amun, but I don't believe that. He will put me cold, Liara. Then you would not be allies, but enemies. The only possibility I would have then still as his wife... Yuck! Already alone at the thought I get nauseous."

"I talk to my mother."

"Is there any way to speed this up?"

"I'm afraid not."

"What if I had the plans for a weapon the Protheans were building?"

"We also have plans."

"And is the weapon big enough to destroy the Reapers in one fell swoop?"

"No. Do you have such a plan?"

"Yes. They didn't get to finish them anymore, but they thought that would bring them victory."

"Why didn't you say that until now?"

"Because I don't know if it works. And because time is running out for us."

"I understand. We inform the others. Are you traveling to Memphis again?"

"Tomorrow."

"See you there."

Again they returned to the ship. He contacted his superior, Liara her mother. As always, the peoples had to discuss it first. The young Asari wanted to wait for the decision, so he returned to earth alone. He found Meritamen in her library. She seemed to coordinate part of the reconstruction. Silently, he just watched her. He saw all the numbers and the masses of aid that had to be moved. All this had never interested him, now he looked very closely at everything. Sighing, she sank back and stared.

"And that is only a small part..."

He became visible and looked at her apologetically.

"I didn't want to disturb you, Shepard. What betrayed me?"

"Your breath. You don't disturb. I just can't do more anyway."

"And that is only one part?"

"Yes. My brothers also work on it. Not to forget their own officials."

"They are specialized in it?"

"Yes. You'll need those, too."

"We have supply officers."

"It's not the same. Troops to supply and refugees is a big difference, Garrus. The discipline alone is already different. Apart from the circumstances. These people have lost everything. Their fields, their supplies, their home. Their morale is gone. Then there are the lootings... I don't just have to send food and building materials there. They need soldiers to defend them and priests to comfort them. And all this over a long period of time. Even when that is done, they often lack the men."

"The men?"

"Kidnap, or kill, every man of procreative age. So you keep the number of your enemies under control. This region is weakened for years."

"You didn't do that."

"Not on such a large scale. We wanted to conquer the territories. They were to become our subjects. Every ruler needs a certain amount of cruelty. I give them the choice and so far it has always worked."

"I have always accused Liara of being naive. Now I feel like a child. I'm sorry, Shepard. I was so stupid."

"Inexperienced, Garrus. Not stupid. What we're doing here is a very different war than the one we're all facing."

"Why?"

"If I lose here, my soldiers, my father, my brothers, a part of my people will die, but many will survive. With a different leader, different laws and perhaps under worse conditions. But only for a while. A few generations. That is a luxury. Some will always survive. With the Reapers this will not happen. No retreat, no negotiations, victory or extinction, nothing else."

"With you that sounds like an advantage."

"No... and yes... I don't know how your peoples work. What I know is that there is no dangerous predator than the one that has been cornered. And that is exactly the human being, Garrus. A wild animal. I saw a mother kill five soldiers to defend her children. I saw a man who set himself on fire and ran among his enemies to protect his village... My people were at the end after the first battle..."

"That's what I wanted to ask you. You rode up and down before them and yelled. It must have been very inspiring. Unfortunately I was too far away."

The princess laughed dryly.

"They will come. They will come into your houses, ravishing your mothers, sisters, women and daughters. They will come and kill your fathers, brothers and sons. They will come and take everything they want if you do not stop them here today. We will bleed and we will die, but we will never allow them to do this to our families. No inspiration, Garrus. The cold, naked truth." 

"They were the cornered animals..."

"Yes. We can do the impossible if we have no choice."

"Our leaders talk to each other..."

"You don't believe in an offer?"

"No... I wish it were different. You could demand it."

"So nevertheless forced help."

"The last time you seemed to have no problems with that."

"Oh, Garrus... if help is forced, is it as good as the voluntary one?"

"You mean there is resistance?"

"Because not? Is a trainer who has to train as good as someone who wants to train?"

"No."

"Do you see..."

"What's the matter, Shepard?"

"I'm exhausted. It's all a little too much. I'd love to just throw all that shit down and run away."

"You wouldn't."

"No... but the thought is beautiful."

"He is. And what are you planning to do now?"

"I think I just rest today. Maybe I'll even take a nap at noon."

"Or you make a sightseeing flight with a naive Turian."

"I'll get my armor."

Laughing, he looked after her. It only took a few minutes before she came back. Together they went to the shuttle and took off. Meritamen hung the whole time over at the window and looked out. Soon they had left Africa behind. Garrus didn't really have a goal. He just wanted to distract them once. All the water and all the trees she found unbelievable. Just like snow or glaciers. 

"I have seen that my world is big, but so big... and so different."

"And people live everywhere. Your people can adapt better than anyone I know. Heat, cold... you don't care."

"Look at this planet, we had no other choice."

"That's right. My home is friendlier there. Although... you couldn't survive there."

"Give us a few generations, then we can do that."

"Bad joke, Shepard."

"Just look at this expanse..."

"Ah, change of subject."

"Better?"

"Yes."

"I wish we could land."

"I'm afraid I can't. Just remember how your brother reacted when he saw Liara."

"Goddess Shepard... no sounds like shit."

Laughing he flew on. In the late afternoon they had reached Egypt again. Surprised he looked at the landscape in front of him.

"Um... Shepard?"

"Ah, the black desert. That's because of the rock here. It seems almost uncanny, doesn't it? Basalt is found here in rough quantities. There is also a white desert. Limestone... there are really strange shapes."

"Okay. Which way?"

It shows him the direction and this time it was him who was amazed. He brought the princess home. Early the next morning, he visited her again. Surprised, he looked up as he recognized all the jewels on her table.

"Do you have to play priestess again?"

"No. They are gifts from or for queens."

"Why that?"

"Peace gifts, friendship gifts ... you don't know that ... you exchange your knowledge, we exchange material things. It's common among queens."

"You are not a queen."

"All my father's royal wives are dead. Since he has not appointed a new one, I come closest to the matter. At some point my brother's wife will take over."

"I understand. I thought already..."

"Gifts from kings are also included. With marriage proposals. Peace through marriage."

"And your father thinks about it?"

"With my sisters. I have... another destiny."

"Which one?"

"It is not unusual for the pharaoh to marry his sister... so the line remains pure..."

"This is absurd."

"Tell me something new."

"Are you thinking about it?"

"I always thought I had a different destiny. But that's a longer story."

"I have time".

"The place you are looking for... it has been known to my people for a long time. Supposedly it contains the knowledge of the gods. Every pharaoh makes a pilgrimage to this place and hopes that this knowledge will be revealed to him. Usually the door remains locked. Every pharaoh tries it more often in his life... as if something would change. For my father the door remained locked. When he went there again it opened. Probably for my mother... he received no knowledge, but my mother always returned to this place to pray there. When he entered this place for the last time Amenemhet and I were with him. Again my father saw nothing. When my brother came too close to the centre... it was like a weak bionic field surrounding him. Not long... just a blink of an eye. He went to the ground. I, not yet five years old, ran laughing towards him to help him up. I thought he had been blessed by the gods... When I came too close to this thing... I don't remember it. My mother told me that I had shone blue and screamed in pain. I was in a... coma for months, that's what I think you call it. When I woke up again, everyone wanted to know what I had seen. I told them about the Asari, the Protheans, the Reapers... everything. Everyone was convinced that the gods speak to us in pictures. Some priests today still try to reconcile that somehow with our faith... I was convinced that something was coming. Something big. I had to learn to fight. That was the only thought that drove me. I watched my brother train and imitated the movements. At some point we argued again... I stole the blessing of the gods from him... He hit me with a training sword. I also grabbed one and... well, I had clearly won. My father saw that and spoke with some priests. Somehow my visions made them think that the gods had created me as a warrior. I was born to fight and win. My whole life has been directed towards this. Training and getting better, at any price. At some point I believed that, too. Now honestly, what I had seen could not be true."

"Until we came. But you returned to the place more often."

"I wanted to understand it. Amenemhet accompanied me every time, but he didn't see anything. When my biotic showed up... he's damn jealous."

"And your other brother?"

"Amenhotep is my half brother. He has another mother. That's why my mother never took him to this place."

"You are very close to him."

"He is only one year younger. His mother died giving birth to him. That's how we were together most of the time".

"And he's not jealous."

"No. He's also the only one who always believed me."

"I know him from my sister."

They talked all day long. Suddenly he noticed a tremendous rumbling. Thunderstorms were very rare here. Meritamen stepped on the balcony. She looked dreamily at the distant thunderstorm. Most people fled to their dwellings or even to the temples. The princess did not seem to be afraid of it. She sighed only quietly.

"What's the matter?

"The priests will interpret that as an omen."

"For what?"

" Not even the gods know. "

Weeks went by again. Liara had given up waiting for a message from the Asari and had come back to earth. At the moment they both took lessons from Shepard. They were shown how to organize relief supplies. Everything was there. All the things that were needed in everyday life. At first it had only been fast food supplies, but it became more and more. Hold everything you needed to live. Then there were soldiers for protection, who also had to be cared for. Meritamen usually sent unmarried men to the region as protection. She wanted to establish a permanent garrison there. So she tried to solve two problems at once. Amenhotep mostly took care of the transport. Something else they hadn't thought about. If the supply routes were interrupted, then one had to plan completely new. For a long time they had been sitting bent over the table that day, looking at the numbers. Well, the two women did. He was more caught by Meritamen's hand, which rested so close to his that he felt the coolness of her skin. He took a deep breath. Her smell almost clouded his senses. He behaved like a teenager. The smile on Liara's face made it even clearer to him. Quickly he tried to concentrate again. His gaze glided over the numbers to the small, strong hand, her arm up, to the slight flexion of her neck... With the spirits! He quickly lowered his gaze. That had been going on all day. In the evening they returned to their shuttle. Exhausted, the Turian let himself sink into his nest. He should absolutely sleep. But his thoughts drifted back to her. Her bronze-coloured, soft skin stretched over her strong muscles. Her long, black hair felt like silk. Those dark eyes, the... ARGH! 

"Garrus?"

"Yes, Liara?"

"You really like her a lot, don't you?"

"This... is ridiculous."

"You still don't admit it?"

"Even if it were... it would be hopeless."

"Why hopeless? You have much in common."

"And yet they are so different."

"Well. But those are only outward appearances."

"Liara, I am more like a crocodile than a human being. Turians and humans don't have anything in common at all." 

"So what? If you like her so much."

"And if the Asari decide not to act on earth? Will I take her with me then? To Palaven, where the sun burns her and she can't eat? Or I stay here and starve slowly."

"Many Turians live on Illium."

"Why should she leave her homeland because of me?"

"Because she likes you."

"Does she?"

"So much hope in your voice, Garrus."

"Argh... good night."

Again much time passed in which nothing happened. But something in the city changed. The people were suddenly very happy. In a really festive mood. So much hope and a good mood... there was another party ahead? Laughing children ran past them. They shouted something, but he did not understand. Many people had gathered in front of the palace. They brought flowers and small gifts. Also in the palace the mood was excellent. The euphoria almost killed them both. When they came to the part where Meritamen lived, the mood changed. She received a grave silence. All the guards looked dark. The servants looked sad. They all moved as slowly as if they were carrying barrels. What had happened? In the garden they found Amenhotep, who signaled to them to follow him. The princess just had her big car ready. With a nod of the head she told them to climb up. She stood in front, next to her brother who was driving the wagon. They remained silent the whole time. Soon they had left Memphis and drove past the pyramids. He knew this way. But this time they didn't go up, but further along the rocks. Finally they reached a big cave. The princess descended and took a big bag with her. 

"We meet tomorrow at the Sphinx, brother..."

"Shepard..."

"Okay, what's going on here?"

"At the Pharaoh's behest, my brother will be co-regent in a few weeks and Meritamen will be his wife."

"WHAT?"

"See you tomorrow, brother."

Amenhotep got back on the wagon and drove away. The dark-haired woman lit a torch and continued into the cave. Garrus had forgotten to breathe. He felt as if he was falling into a deep, endless hole. He wanted to yell at her. He wanted to grab her and run away with her. He just wanted to break into his knees and scream. The sniper did none of that. He just followed her deeper under the earth. The glow of the fire did not reach very far. She was surrounded by complete darkness. How fitting.

"I am sorry, Meritamen."

"Hmmm."

"Can we... I mean..."

"There's nothing you can do, Liara. My father has decided. Unless you testify to him and tell him that he cannot do that. He would think you were gods."

"That..."

"It's impossible, I know."

"Where are you taking us?"

"Where you always wanted to go."

"But..."

"Leave it alone, Liara. Don't ask me why."

Feel like they've been running through the darkness forever. Finally they had reached their goal. A gigantic door. It was immediately obvious that she didn't belong here. It was made of metal. Liara tried to open it directly, but whatever she did, nothing happened. Shaking her head, Shepard stepped up to the door and laid her hand on it. Symbols he didn't recognize flared up and the door opened. Liara hurried into the darkness. He pulled out his gun, turned on the light and followed her. They saw nothing. Nothing at all. It wasn't until Shepard stepped into the room with them that it became bright.

"A BEACON!!! GARRUS, THAT'S A BEACON!!! WITH THE GODDESS!"

Immediately the Asari ran towards the structure. Together they examined it, but it remained silent. For hours the young Asari ran around the device like possessed and tried to get it to run. As before, nothing happened. The Turian examined the console, which was also in the room. Even though she had energy, he couldn't draw any secrets from it. No matter what they tried.

"He must be defective."

Shepard laughed quietly. She had just let them do it and probably had a good time.

"I have it for you prophecy."

As soon as she touched the beacon it started to glow. The princess closed her eyes. When the glow disappeared she breathed a sigh of relief.

"He only reacts to certain individuals. Maybe you'll have more luck with Vigil."

"Who is Vigil?"

"Vigil, are you there?"

"Greetings, Meritamen."

"A Prothean VI Garrus, that's... that's... Vigil, tell me about your people."

"Negative. This information is not accessible to you. Meritamen, my sensors show that there are two other species here besides you."

"An Asari and a Turian, Vigil."

"Is it time?"

"No. There's still time."

"Good."

"Vigil, do only humans have access to your data?"

"Yes, Meritamen. The Asari have vendetta." 

"But he holds back knowledge. Why?"

"No access."

"Vigil, why does Vendetta hold back knowledge?"

"The Asari cannot finish the crucible alone. It would be too risky to disclose all plans if it is not certain that it will be completed."

"You have the plans for the crucible and Vendetta the missing component?"

"That's correct, Meritamen."

"So the protheans wanted the humans and the Asari to work together?"

"Cultivating the Asari was the easiest. They would continue the work and cultivate other species. Cultivating humans was harder. They didn't want to submit. Some scientists saw the potential in this behavior. As primitive as man was, he never gave up."

"The animal that was cornered."

"No access, but correct from the Turian."

"But then why are you here, Vigil? Oh, damn... Meritamen?"

"Please answer Liara's question, Vigil."

"The Asari are slow. Their long life span causes them to do so. With such a controversial people as the humans to work together they are reluctant. Humans do not share the same opinion, not the same ideas, they disagree. Often selfish. Anything the Asari repels. They differ from most peoples. Humans are hungry. They want..."

"More and more, faster and faster. We would never accept the Asari as the sole leading authority. Even if they help us with the development, there would be a dispute at some point".

"Correct."

"That's why you are here and Vendetta is there. Your people wanted to force us to work together."

"Correct again. You are very clever, Meritamen."

"After all a progress. At that time I did not understand you. Thank you, Vigil."

The VI disappeared. Well... if the Asari didn't move now, then there was probably no hope. He had to give all this to the primary... what for? His gaze glided longingly towards the princess. She would be married and imprisoned. But... maybe he could free her. Certainly even. Not everything was lost. He could do something. He would do something. He had to... It became dark around him. The dark-haired woman had left the room. She lit a torch again. This time she went into another hallway. Liara grabbed the torch and proceeded slowly. The Turian walked silently beside the princess. He hesitantly grabbed her hand. She didn't look at him, but she crossed her fingers with his. It felt good. Right. At the end of the corridor another door was waiting. The dark-haired one opened it. Surprised, Garrus looked around. They came to the surface between the paws of the Sphinx. Laughing, Amenhotep rushed towards them and lifted up his sister.

"Shepard! Mitanni has allied himself with Tenep! Father pulls towards them. You should get the army ready immediately. He wants you to move to Simyra with him."

"I should..."

"We're going into battle, sister. There is no wedding!"

"Oh, Gods! Thank you..."


	6. Hands off

"And you're quite sure, Commander Vakarian?"

"Yes, Primarch. Here is a beacon and a Prothean VI. It contains the plans for a weapon against the Reaper."

"And only the humans have access."

"The Protheans saw great potential in the humans. But they also saw the problems. For this reason, they have acted so."

"You think they would argue with the Asari."

"Certainly even. They would never accept the leadership position of the Asari alone."

"That would be a problem..."

"Or a chance, sir."

"This could be interpreted as treason, Garrus."

"That's not what I meant, sir. The Asari justify their sole leadership position with the will of the protheans. Apparently this information is wrong. We've wanted advice for a long time."

"Nevertheless, the Asari will not decide quickly."

"Sir..."

"The heir of the primary..."

"The Pharaoh's, sir."

"The pharaoh's... he won't work with us?"

"I don't think so, sir. He's an idiot."

"So we need the current ruler."

"Yes, sir."

"He would be willing to cooperate?"

"He would at least be more suitable. He listens to his daughter."

"And Meritamen has the knowledge that we need. She interacts with you and Liara."

"Yes, sir."

"This is a difficult situation, Commander."

"Time is running out, sir."

"Is there a way to talk to her?"

"Not at the moment, sir. She's back on combat."

"Make sure she survives."

"A direct intervention, sir?"

"Yes."

That ended the conversation for his father. He waited for Liara. Benezia was very optimistic that she could use this information to get the stars to act. But as Vigil had said so fittingly, the Asari were slow. Even though they were now talking about acting soon, it could still take several hundred years. They always forgot that not all races have as long a lifespan as they do. Their soon was one for many tantamount to never. They died before the Asari fulfilled their promises. They could not do that with the princess. She would not get involved. There would be no Soon with her, at most a Now. Whether Liara could make her people understand that, he doubted. They went to Mass and sat down. The sniper cleaned his weapons. He wanted to be prepared. It would be very complicated to protect Shepard. He couldn't fight next to her. He was not to be seen. Distinguishing friend from foe was not easy either. Liara seemed to be clear what he was up to. She also began to clean her weapons. But then their people put a damper on them. One shuttle was damaged and the other one in repair. That shouldn't be true now. He tried to calm down with the fact that the army was progressing very slowly. Nevertheless, he walked restlessly up and down. When he heard that it would take another four days, he would have loved to fly to Earth with the ship. If something happened to her, he would never forgive himself. The Turian found no peace the whole time. Liara really tried everything to calm him down. Unfortunately all attempts were in vain. Finally they could start. After a felt eternity they had reached Earth and it took them longer to finally find the battlefield. The battle was in full swing. Panically Garrus looked around. He recognized three richly decorated chariots. One was further back. That must be the Pharaoh's. He quickly looked at the other two. Amenhotep's chariot began to roll and toppled over. Immediately Meritamen rushed to him and defended her brother until he stood on his feet again. The two siblings fought side by side. It was as if they were one person, they harmonized so well. The sniper's eyes contracted. Amenhotep wore a bandage. They had already missed a meeting of the armies. More and more opponents collapsed on the siblings. Garrus growled darkly. He had no free field of fire. Liara tried to get the shuttle into a better position. Anger spread through him. She was down there, needed his help and he couldn't do anything. Nothing at all. Suddenly her enemies were thrown back. Meritamen used her Biotic. Finally. Everyone around her froze. But that didn't distract her. With her sword and her Biotic she fought on. After a short hesitation her brother attacked again. He heard panic screams from the enemy army. They sought their salvation in flight. But the Egyptians were inspired by the sight of their princess. They hurried after the enemy. Meritamen jumped back into their chariot and took up pursuit. This time there seemed to be no mercy. Amenhotep stood next to his sister again. He made one arrow after the other fly. But the enemies he killed had a merciful death. Every enemy in front of the team was simply trampled down. The long blades on the wheels of the wagon brought death to other men. The blue shining woman had to look like a goddess of war to the people. She seemed to be chasing a rider. Again her Biotic showed up and the rider flew out of the saddle. The chariot came to stand beside him. Before the man could rise, he was beheaded by the princess. They heard Amenhotep's cry of triumph up to here and soon the whole army joined in. The remaining enemies were not of interest. They had won. The sniper breathed a sigh of relief. What happened now they already knew. The Egyptians took care of their injured and dead. Afterwards they returned to Thebes. As after every victory there was a glorious triumphal procession. He didn't know how, but the news about what had happened had hurried them out. The people also cheered the princess this time. The three king's children he knew walked at the same height. Together they went after the Pharaoh. She wore jewellery again and this strange crown. At the temple she took the place next to her father and entered the building. Much time passed before they came out again. Shepard seemed strange with all the jewellery. But it suited her. He liked her much better in armor. Her eyes were black and above them was a dark blue. Involuntarily he stroked his clan signs. Like every time she made sure that the meat of the sacrificial animals was distributed to the waiting people. Only then did she go to her father's palace. Garrus and Liara followed her, but not to her room. Without all the jewellery she came out again. Apparently the family ate together again. Not much had changed at the table. The Turian didn't really listen to the conversation. He preferred to look out onto the square. The palace was really shielded. Nevertheless he heard the celebrating people further outside. Suddenly the mood in the room changed. He turned around and saw the two brothers standing close to each other. The elder held a knife in his hand. Of course Meritamen intervened. The turian growled up in the dark. The knife rushed towards the princess's face, but then met an invisible resistance. These primitive weapons had a good one, they left the highest scratches on his armor. The older man looked at the broken blade in disbelief. Suddenly this asshole went down. The sniper hadn't even noticed that he had struck. The princess looked coldly down on her brother. 

"You're lucky, Amenemhet. I would have killed you."

Furiously she left the hall and went into her chambers. The Turian followed her. Maybe she had been hit after all.

"Shepard..."

"Garrus. Are you all right? Are you hurt?"

Shrinked he was examined. She grabbed his face with her hands and gently stroked it. Almost instantly he began to purr. Fortunately she could not hear that. He gently grabbed her hands and just looked at her.

"It's all right, Shepard. You know my armor."

"Yes... I... thank you."

"Not for that. You didn't need my help at all."

"Nevertheless, thank you."

She took a step towards him. Her soft lips lay down briefly on his right mandibles. This body part was even softer than anything he could imagine. She stepped back as she heard footsteps. The Turian quickly became invisible again. It was Amenhotep. Directly he took her in his arm. Should he have hugged her too? With his armor this would have been rather unpleasant. Quietly he left the room. Outside Liara approached him.

"Ah, there comes the hero in shining armor."

"What?"

"Like in the stories. The noble lady in distress is saved by the hero in shining armor."

"Yes... sure... except that neither I was the radiant hero, nor she in distress."

"Oh, you're ruining my romantic fantasies."

"You have strange stories, too."

"You are really overwhelmed with love. But you saved her and broke her brother's rib."

"Good. He would have deserved more."

"Had he."

"Anything new from your mother?"

"They're still discussing."

"Liara, honestly. Do you believe that the Asari will still come to earth during my lifetime?"

"I don't know, Garrus."

"That's your way of saying no."

"I just hope something else. But the stars and the comets discuss for a long time. It took them four hundred years to agree with the Turians."

"Isn't it clear to them that they don't have that much time? Neither the Beacon nor Vigil seem to react to every person. What if Shepard is our only chance?"

"It seems to be inherited in her family."

"Her father and brother aren't capable."

"Good point."

"You need to put more pressure, Liara."

"How so, Garrus?"

"By making it clear to them that Meritamen isn't going to be a hundred and maybe our only chance."

"They don't like it when you rush them."

"In this case, they probably have no choice."

"I will point this out to my mother again."

"Do that. Humans are not peaceful. They are constantly clashing. When another war breaks out..."

"She is in constant danger of death. I should get back on the ship. I have to make that clear to them."

"I'll take you back."

A slightly bad conscience spread over him. He liked Liara. He really liked her. But the Asari just didn't move. His people did. They could and they wanted to do something. They even had to... It wasn't as if they cheated on the Asari... only Liara did too. Should he tell her? No. That would be like betraying his primary... So silence was his only option. The next day he found Meritamen in a large room. In the middle was a large water basin. She was naked. Completely naked. His people had no problem with that. But he was supposed to make himself noticed.

"Shepard."

"Hello, Garrus. You can show yourself calmly. We are alone."

So he became visible and went to the edge of the pool. There were some containers with fragrant contents. Smiling, she looked at him.

"Do you want to come in?"

"I don't like water that much. Metal in the skin, you remember?"

"Do you rust in the water?"

"No, of course not. Ah... you're making fun of me."

"A little. You are afraid?"

"I'm not afraid."

"I do think so."

"That only works for small children."

"Well, if you don't want to."

Sighing, he put off his armor and climbed into the water with her. Slowly she stood up and approached him. The water reached just above her pubic area. Her hands lay on his chest and gently touched it. Of course... she knew him only in his armour. She had never seen so much of his body before. Slowly she walked around him and looked at him. The sniper stopped calmly. He had also patterned her several times. She had the same right. Finally she was satisfied and stepped back.

"And do I look funny?

"Unusual."

"That's very diplomatic."

"It's just... there are some parallels with our animal world."

"I have a resemblance to a crocodile."

"Your legs remind me more of a cat."

"You've thought about it intensively, haven't you?"

"Don't you compare me?"

"Your women are very similar to the Asari. Whereby some of you have clearly pronounced muscles. Physically you are probably superior to them".

"Through and through soldier."

"Was that rude now?"

"No. It was a very good observation."

"Did your brother cause you problems again?"

"No. Amenhotep made some priests interpret that as an intervention of the gods."

"Does your father still want to make him a co-regent?"

"He now has a problem with this idea."

"Why?"

"Me and Amenhotep are something he's not."

"Intelligent, courageous, strong?"

"I could almost interpret that as a compliment. But I don't mean that. We are priests. The mouthpiece of the gods."

"You work against him?"

"Yes. Either that or I will kill him. When he becomes a pharaoh..."

"If your people are lost."

"Perhaps the whole earth."

They got out of the water and dried up. When both were dressed again, he turned to her again. He took a deep breath. Despite all these smells, he could still perceive Meritamen's scent. Having just seen her completely naked had distracted him more than he himself would admit. Now he could think more clearly again.

"Our leader would like to..."

"Somebody's coming."

He quickly activated his cloaking system. He growled up in the dark when he recognized the oldest of the siblings. This guy really dared to go near her. If he even came too close to the princess, he would throw him into the water and drown him. Meritamen, on the other hand, was completely calm. She didn't really perceive him as a danger. She knew him much better than he did. She could judge him better. Nevertheless... he preferred to remain vigilant.

"Meritamen, the priests... Are those crocodile tracks?"

It had happened to him again. His wet feet of course left marks. That simply could not be true.

"Don't be ridiculous. Do you think I could bathe with a crocodile and nothing would happen to me? On top of that, how is it supposed to get in here?"

"I... you are right. that is impossible."

"So, what do you want from me?"

"The priests of Amun do not talk to me."

"And that surprises you?"

"I need Amun's blessing."

"If the priests refuse, then sacrifice yourself. All the people offer sacrificial offerings before the temple."

"But they have always accepted my sacrifices."

"Now no more."

"If I don't..."

"Do you really think I can help you? Do you really think that after what you've done?"

"It's your duty."

"I am fulfilling my duty. I cannot tell the priests what to do. If the other priests agree, then that's the way it is."

"How can I get it right again?"

"Think of something."

"If the priests..."

"That's not my problem. Now go, I still have work to do."

He had apparently understood that he should not irritate his sister any further. She waited until her brother had disappeared. With a nod she indicated to the turian to follow her. She went back to her room and sat down on one of the chairs. Her facial expression had changed. She now looked very professional again. So she always looked when it was about her people. 

"Your leader would like that?"

"He would like to contact your father."

"He would like to help us?"

"He thinks about it. But first he wants to talk to your father."

"That could become complicated."

"Why?"

"Because he first needs all the information. And even then we would have to find an agreement somehow."

"Yes... Rules of conduct are important."

"Exactly. And ours and yours won't be so easy to reconcile."

"Your father would expect gifts."

"And he would also have to give something to your ruler and would be faced with the problem that everything we have is worthless to you except the knowledge of the Protheans."

"So he would see himself forced..."

"No. He couldn't."

"He has no access to this knowledge. I would give this gift to your ruler. That would be a disaster for my people."

"That is not proper... from the beginning there would be an obvious imbalance."

"And my father was educated in the belief that he would embody a God."

"We would destroy your belief system."

"Exactly."

"Okay... and there would probably be other problems anyway."

"Probably. We should go through the whole procedure. What does our protocol say, what does yours say."

It took them most of the day to do it alone. Tired, Shepard rubbed her eyes. Garrus was also tired. The primary's message, however, frightened him. Angrily he began to growl.

"What's the matter?"

"Some officers doubt that humans can handle our weapons. They are against cooperation."

"That's relatively simple."

"Really?"

"Give me a weapon and record it."

"That could work..."

"But?"

"I'm not sure that's enough."

"And then what?"

"Would you have time? About a week or so?"

"Amenhotep can take over my duties. But why?"

"We have a competition. Other nations are allowed to take part."

"And you want me to take part in it? Is that possible?"

"Yes. It takes a few years of fighting experience, but it doesn't define how that experience should look."

"And you think I could do that?"

"Yes, but... it can be dangerous."

"That's competition most of the time."

"Yes, Shepard. Only it can happen that you get badly hurt and you don't have a medigel."

"Then I probably shouldn't let anyone hurt me."

"That's dangerous."

"Come on, Garrus. I can do that. You know I can do it."

"Then... regulate everything. I'll pick you up tomorrow."

This time she could move freely on the ship and of course she took advantage of that. She looked at everything very closely and also got into conversation with his people. They knew the princess from the recordings and now all wanted to talk to her. Liara had taken it all very calmly. She knew what the Turians were up to and she agreed with them. She loved her mother and her people, but after years with the other peoples she had seen one thing. The Asari were not the most decisive people. And the humans... they were so completely different. When the Asari left, the Salarians jogged, the Turians ran and the humans flew. Strange, but the Salarians had the least time. But that was just the kind of people. And she liked that kind, somehow. Now they were on their way to Gellix. So that man kind could prove themselves. Or rather, so that Meritamen could fight for her people again. Garrus took a big risk. Why couldn't the guy just stand by his feelings? That couldn't be so hard. But he just made it a huge thing. Was it so complicated with the Turians? No. Allegedly they were so pragmatic. Maybe he needed a little help. The Turian looked at the princess again. 

"Is that your home, Garrus?"

"No. This is a planet that we administer. My people cannot live here".

"Too bad, it looks inviting."

"For humans it would be optimal.2

"Then why do you administer him and not the Asari?2

"Ask me something lighter."

"If you ask me, it's waste."

"Waste?"

"Yes. There are people who can live on this planet. They could build something, build themselves a home, use the resources... Now all this is unused. Wasted".

"My people just don't want to give up this planet. Maybe rent it out."

"To whom?2

"I don't know. It's not one of my tasks."

"I understand. What does this competition actually consist of?"

"A shooting match, endurance and obstacle course, and possibly a fight simulation."

"And Asari also take part?"

"They could, but it's never happened before."

"So I'm the first alien to participate."

"That's how you could put it. Are you nervous?"

"Yes and that's good."

"That's good?"

"If I'm too sure, I'll get careless."

They went to the shuttle and Shepard put on her helmet. Garrus had concerns at first that she wouldn't pass as Asari. She walked quite differently. Much more powerful. But nobody noticed. The princess would keep the helmet on the whole time. He brought her to the participant area. Then he went to the grandstand. Without problems he went to the grandstand of the officers. He had not completely told Meritamen the truth. This was no normal competition. Officers entered their best people here. So they wanted to prove their leadership quality. Who here the worst section was degraded. For this reason the lower grades renounced it. If the princess took the last place, he lost his command, his ship, his crew... but he trusted her. She would make it. Certainly even. He took a deep breath. Lightly the sniper bowed his head.

"Primarch, Fleet General Kryik, Fleet General Arterius."

"Commander Vakarian, I see you're not sending a Turian into battle."

"Leave him alone, Saren. That only makes things more exciting. Nobody has ever sent a bioticist into the race. Not even you."

He had expected Saren's dislike. The fact that Nihlus took it so calmly made things much easier. The shooting competition was quickly over and Meritamen was in second place. Now with difficulty he could keep his Mandibles calm. She had to do it with the best snipers and could not be intimidated. Now came the obstacle course. Soon she was far away from the field.

"Bad mistake, Vakarian."

"This is an endurance run, Fleet General Arterius. She's a cross-country skier."

"Of course..."

"Well, Saren. You better watch it. She's catching up and she's passing three of them."

"WHAT?"

Now he couldn't hold back a grin. With far-ranging steps she ran on and on. The next obstacle was hated by most. They had to crawl 50 yards under the obstacle. If you touched the laser beams you got a painful blow. Here the princess took the lead. She crawled through without any problems and ran on. With a lot of distance she crossed the finish line first. He had been right. He only hoped that she would hold on. Now came the fight simulation. Quietly he grinded his teeth. It should be formed teams of two. Sighing he looked at Shepard. The lights on her armor shone red. So she was assigned to a fixed place. He could not discuss with another officer whether he would include Shepard in his team. Confused, he looked up as someone else joined the red team.

"Fleet General Kryik?"

"Yes, Commander Vakarian. She's really good. We really should work more with others."

"This is a joke, Nihlus."

"No, Saren. It's not a joke. I like to win."

Gratefully he looked at the older one. Shepard and Nihlus's soldier worked really well together. She often used her biotic to protect her team member. The red team kept fighting its way up the rankings. After all, they had reached a tie with the blue team. Saren was not very enthusiastic. That had never happened before. Both Meritamen and Saren's candidate were in first place.

"Apparently you're sure of promotion, Vakarian."

"Thank you, Kryik."

"She's really good. Did you teach her everything?"

"A little. At the weapons you could talk about a natural talent with her." 

"That's not possible! There can't be two first places. I demand a close combat!"

"Fleet General Arterius..."

"Primarch, I support Saren's proposal. If he wants to send his man into close combat against a biotic, I'd love to see that."

"Agreed. Go to your candidates. The arena will be ready in an hour."

Quickly he went to Meritamen. She sat alone in a cabin. She had taken off her helmet and had a drink. Smiling, she looked at him. He sat next to her and just looked at her. Of course she assumed that the competition was over. Garrus was sorry to take that illusion away from her now.

"Shepard... unfortunately you still have a competition to contest."

"Another one?"

"Yes. A hand-to-hand fight."

"You're worried."

"The officer of your opponent doesn't like the other races. So he will try everything to win."

"He will try to kill me?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Nice. Close combat, no fistfight..."

"Right, why?"

"Are there any weapons, melee weapons?"

"There are a few available. Nobody uses them."

"Is there a spear?"

"Yes."

"Then why are you worried?"

"Shepard... that's dangerous. You could use your biotic."

"Then they would say I only win because of it. Turians have more range. I am more flexible and with the spear I cancel its advantage."

"I can say what I want anyway. You do it anyway."

"I know what you're risking for me, Garrus."

"But I'm not risking my life."

"I don't mine either. I risk the life of my opponent. And now get me a spear."

"Do you want another shield?"

"Gladly.

So he went to get both and then back to his place. A murmur went through the audience when Meritamen entered the arena so armed. The primary's eyes narrowed briefly, but he said nothing. She was directly attacked by her opponent. At the last moment she dodged the blow. The two circled each other the whole time. She let her opponent run into emptiness again and again. Her attacks were always well-placed needlesticks. She wasn't ready to hurt her opponent.

" Well, Vakarian. Your candidate is probably afraid."

"Oh, Saren... your rejection blinds you so?"

"Nihlus?"

"She makes him tired. Her endurance is better than his. And what she is about to do is very clever."

The fight has been going on for some time now. Meritamen stayed with her tactics. She didn't want to kill her opponent. She had the right to do so, but he understood why she didn't. In her eyes it would diminish her victory. Restlessly he looked back into the arena. Her vital signs were elevated. Her breath was heavy and her heart was racing, but against her opponent she was still doing very well. Finally she stormed towards the other. Hard she hit him with the shield and the Turian went to the ground. Quickly she danced back again.

"Why doesn't she stop the fight, Vakarian?"

"She knows he won't give up, Fleet General Kryik. So she wants to tire him out until he can't fight anymore."

"She could have killed him."

"Why would she, if she didn't have to? She hates waste."

"A victory would be a waste in her eyes?"

"No. But why kill a good soldier if she doesn't have to. She would see her victory diminished."

"That's why no Biotic. Everyone would say she only won because of it."

Again, Shepard stormed the Turian. In a wide movement she let her spear circle. She hit her opponent hard on the skull. The opponent fell over and remained lying. He was unconscious. She had won. At first it remained completely silent in the arena. He should have expected it. He was sorry for the princess. The fight had been great. A true masterpiece. But she took it very calmly. She put her weapons away and looked up at the grandstand for a moment. Suddenly he heard something. Someone applauded. Nihlus! And the Primarch! Immediately all the others fell in with him. The sniper hurried from the bleachers and entered her cabin. Sweating and heavy breathing she saw him and smiled broadly. Laughing, he just embraced her.

"You were great, Shepard."

"Only thanks to you, Garrus."

"No, that was all your doing."

His Omnitool came forward. The primarch wanted to see him and his candidate. The princess quickly took a shower. From outside he explained to her how this technique worked. In full armour she followed him. In the hall he had to swallow. What was Nihlus doing here? He really hadn't expected that. That ruined his plan.

"Captain Vakarian, approach."

"Primarch, Fleet General Kryik."

He got closer to the two Turians and Shepard followed him. He slightly sang his head, again she followed his example.

"Princess Meritamen, I suppose."

"Yes, Primarch."

She took off the helmet and looked at the two Turians unimpressed. It was still amazing how self-confident she remained in this situation. She was completely calm and that didn't go unnoticed.

"It's an honor, Princess."

"Me too, Primarch."

"I have some questions."

"Of course."

"Why are you here?"

"There were some people wondering if humans could handle your weapons. One record wouldn't be enough. It would have been just training, not fighting."

"You worked well with Nihlu's candidates. How is that possible?"

"He is a soldier. He's used to obeying orders, I'm used to admitting them. So there were no difficulties in the cooperation."

"According to the Asari, you are subordinate to your father and your brothers."

"According to the Asari I should not talk to you, but to them. On the battlefield my brother is under my command and also my father knows who has the overview there. Of course only unofficially."

Nihlus began to laugh. Garrus had never heard that from him before. He had apparently taken a liking to her. And it didn't suit him at all. He had to hold back strongly to avoid growling up in the dark.

"Why did you use your Biotic in the fight simulation?"

"In this simulation, the candidate of Fleet..."

"Say Nihlus, princess. It's easier."

"Thank you, Nihlus. Nihlus' candidate became my soldier. I was responsible for him and I protect my people. With everything at my disposal."

"Why not in a duel then?"

"It was unnecessary and it would have been unsatisfactory for everyone present. A victory given as a gift".

"Nevertheless a victory."

"My people are very backward compared to yours. With few soldiers and enough weapons you could conquer the whole planet, Nihlus. Would that be a good victory?"

"It wouldn't even be worth a footnote in history, Princess."

"Your opponent would have killed you if he could. Why didn't you do it?"

"He seemed to me to be a good soldier. So why waste a life."

"Waste?"

"I let my soldiers eat dust, Primarch. I make them sweat and I also make them bleed. Often enough they suffer wounds and are beaten by me. But never, really never do I seriously hurt them or kill them. Perhaps in the next battle only a few men will matter. Maybe it's just these that I didn't kill. Besides, this was just a competition."

"Just a competition?"

"Yes, Nihlus. Just a competition. Garrus is about to wish I was quiet, but... You live a life of luxury. Peace is a luxury. The loss of a few soldiers is regrettable, but not threatening. I don't know this luxury. Others are just waiting for us to show weakness. And every soldier who is simply executed on a whim weakens my people. I lose not only his fighting strength, but also that of his future sons."

"So you don't want to endanger your soldiers, Princess."

"You misunderstand me, Primarch. In every battle I risk the lives of my men. Theirs and mine. They fight, either win, or die. But that doesn't mean that I send them senselessly to their deaths. Many orders were a suicide squad... I sacrificed 50 men to save 200. I expose 2000 to a great danger, so that the others can fall the enemy in the back. All this I accept, but never a senseless death and to kill this soldier would have been senseless."

"I don't think we can understand that, because we're only playing war, Primarch."

"If you haven't seen your home burn yet, you don't know the war, Nihlus."

"As you can see, these words of yours have left a deep impression on us, Princess."

"I'd like to say I regret it, but that wouldn't be true. You have no idea what is coming to you, Primarch."

"Apparently not. Just one more question."

"Of course."

"You are here now. We need you to get to the knowledge of the protheans. What should prevent us from forcing you to take it from us?"

Unbelieving, Garrus stared at his father. He couldn't mean that seriously now. Why had he not thought of it? Because he trusted his father. Had that been a mistake? Had he risked Shepard's life because he was too naive? But Meritamen only laughed.

"That would be very stupid. I am still armed. Even if I had no chance against this majority, you could hardly prevent me from killing myself. Then you can only hope that somebody still exists somewhere who can open this door. And if you should overwhelm me first and bring me back... it only takes an order from me and Vigil activates the... self-destruction."

"With that your people too would be doomed, Princess."

"Without help it would probably be that anyway. I only risk my life here. You with this action your all future. To put it more simply for a Turian. I'll do it: I have the bigger gun."

"Oh, I like that one, Captain Vakarian. He hasn't exaggerated at all, Primarch."

"No. Definitely not. Well, Princess... I think an alliance between Turians and humans would be mutually beneficial."

"I agree with that, Primarch."

"We'll send some diplomats. They should discuss everything else with you."

"I would prefer it if Captain Vakarian continued to do that."

"He's not trained for that."

"That's true. But we know each other and our peculiarities. We forgive each other rather a false step."

"Very well. Now if you'll excuse me, Princess. I'd like to talk to Captain Vakarian in private."

"Of course, Primarch."

"I'll escort you outside, Princess."

"Thank you, Nihlus."

She put her helmet back on and went outside with the Fleet General. The sniper wanted to jump at the other Turian's throat. He should not dare to even touch her. Only with difficulty he suppressed a dark growl. He knew Nihlu's reputation. He was a good general and had an easy game with women. Whether he had this effect also with Meritamen? Nihlus was a prime example of a Turian. As Solana had said: the general looked good. He on the other hand... with the scarred face...

"That was very risky, Garrus."

"Yes, sir. It was worth it, though."

"You could have lost your job."

"Not really, sir. I know how good she is. She can take on anybody."

"And you're sure you can still see clearly?"

"Sir?"

"You like her, Garrus. Very much so. I can't judge if she's attractive, but she radiates something that deeply impresses you." 

"I can hear that from Liara all the time..."

"And you doubt that?"

"I know there's no point, sir."

"You're putting me in a predicament, Garrus."

"In what way, sir?"

"As a primarch, I should pull you off this mission immediately. Your feelings could harm us. But the other part... It's good to see that you're just happy. I thought it would never happen. You never showed interest."

"I..."

"It's all right, Garrus. Even if it doesn't have a future, just enjoy it. And if we become allies... just discuss every decision that concerns our people with me before."

"Yes, Father."

"Now go, you know Nihlus."

"I'll rip him to pieces if he gets too close to her."

With one last nod he said goodbye and hurried out. The dark-haired and the other turian talked excitedly. He didn't like that at all. Not at all. So he stepped on Meritamen's side. He would have loved to have wrapped his arm around her now, but he did not. He was not allowed. They went back to the shuttle. Finally they were alone again. They left the planet.

"We made it, Garrus."

"We did, Shepard. Now we have to bring the pharaoh and the primary together."

"Nihlus has agreed to help us when we're ready."

"Of course he did..."

"Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Okay..."

He would rip his throat out...


	7. Allies

"Your plan worked beautifully, Garrus."

"He did, Liara."

" Humans are allying themselves with the Turians. "

"Yes."

"And the Asari are outside."

"Liara..."

"It's okay, Garrus. You do what your heart tells you to do."

"My heart is a muscle. It doesn't tell me anything."

"Oh, Garrus... you are terrible. After all, you can spend a lot of time with her now."

"We act as diplomats."

"No room for romance?"

"With the spirits. Finally stop it. She doesn't even take me seriously."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes. She doesn't react to anything."

"Maybe because she doesn't understand your advances."

"What?"

" Well humans and Turianer advertise differently around each other. She probably doesn't understand it."

"I..."

"You didn't realize that, did you?"

"No..."

"HA! Finally you admit it."

"Yes, yes. Are you happy now?"

"No. Not until I've played love goddess."

"If you what?"

"You would be such a sweet couple. I want to see that."

"You're killing me, Liara."

Again he sat together with Meritamen. They looked again for a way that their peoples could approach each other. They only made very slow progress. Their hands lay very close to each other again. Should he dare? Was he allowed to? Wasn't it wrong? What should he do now? Liara had said... but was she right? His heart hammered in his chest. Very slowly he put his hand on hers and grabbed it. Now he held her hand. First the princess did not react at all, then her thumb gently stroked his fingers. His heartbeat stopped for a moment. So they continued. Towards evening they finally stopped. The dark-haired woman rose and went to the balcony. How naturally he followed her. The sky was a great sight. With her at his side this sight was only more beautiful. She stood so close to him. He cursed his armor straight away. He could have felt her closeness now... He looked at her sighing. Those dark eyes almost made him forget breathing. That beautiful smile... she seemed to be waiting for something, but he did not know for what. Steps could be heard and they both flinched back. He quickly activated his camouflage. It was Amenemhet. This guy... he didn't like this pale, dark-haired man. Although he had the same eye color as his brothers and sisters, they always seemed cloudy. 

"Meritamen?"

"What do you want?"

"Our father does not want to make me a co-regent."

"Ah... our father... not the pharaoh. You want my help".

"Do you always have to do that?"

"See through you and show you that I'm doing it?"

"We are brothers and sisters."

"Says the one who wanted to go after our little brother with a knife and stab me."

"He's only our half brother."

"He is closer to me than you will ever be. So what do you want?"

"The people... they love you. If you..."

"If I speak for you? You never showed me you were worth it."

"But I am his heir!"

"And how will you rule?"

"What if I promise to make Amenhotep the leader of the military?"

"Ah... a bait. What's the catch? Just because you appoint him, he wouldn't be safe from you."

"As my wife, you could prevent that."

"Therefore the wind blows... go, I must think."

She leaned heavily on the railing. She fought with herself. That was a very bad joke. She was not allowed to do that. Only now did he realise that she was trembling. Very gently he took her in his arms. Tenderly he stroked her hair and purred soothingly. That was actually pointless. She could not hear it or feel it through the armor. So he stopped it.

"That sounded beautiful."

"You can hear that?"

"Since I have the implant, yes. I don't know what it means, but it sounds very good."

"If that is so..."

So he went on. The muscle tone of Meritamen became weaker. She continued to relax. It felt infinitely good. 

"You're not really thinking about it, are you?"

"Do I have another choice?"

"He won't leave your brother alone."

"No. But he's right. As his wife I would have more influence."

"Shepard..."

"I know, Garrus. I know. But we're running out of time."

"There's still time."

They stood there for hours before he carried her to her bed. He returned to the camp. Liara had suggested to him to enjoy a romantic meal with Meritamen. What was impossible here with their different kinds of food. A romantic walk... the guards. A ride. He could not ride. Panting, the Turian sank into his nest. Sparring... probably only went through with Turians as flirting. What should he do?  
The next day he experienced a surprise. She was to travel to an oasis. There was a big temple of Amun and she had to be seen there from time to time. He and Liara should come along. Of course they agreed. Liara suggested to take the shuttle. Shepard was immediately in favor. She put on her armor and packed a bag. Her soldiers sent her forward. Well, actually they would be much slower, but the men couldn't have guessed that. The two women made themselves comfortable in the back.

"Say, what do you actually do in your spare time, Meritamen?"

"You have known me for a long time now, Liara. Have you ever seen that I have spare time?"

"But you can't work all the time."

"Well, yes. I help with the administration of the empire, train and then I'm still a priestess."

"But you have to take a break sometime."

"Then I ride out."

"Nothing else?"

"If Amenhotep and I have both free time, we'll sail down the Nile and fish."

"And nothing else?"

"Hmmm... on my travels I usually have more time... I often hike then, climb when I get the chance, or I go hunting."

"Pretty unfeminine."

"What do you do in your spare time?"

"I go dancing, or shopping, or I like to read."

"My clothes are made for me, I have to read enough and nobody would dance with me."

"Would you like to dance?"

"I can't dance."

"You often get jewelry given to you."

"Yes... it's part of my position, but I can't do much with it."

"One can make you only with weapons a joy?"

"I like it practical."

Sighing, the Asari gave up. Garrus found it all very entertaining. He landed near Siwa. The princess also put on a hooded cape. Together they wandered through the settlement. Nobody recognized Meritamen and she seemed to enjoy it. Liara just couldn't get out of her skin and hurried into the temple. He and the princess left the streets and walked along the shore of the lake. He wanted to talk to her, but everything he could think of had to do with his mission. Therefore he preferred to remain silent. Suddenly Shepard grabbed his hand. Shortly he looked at her and held her hand. That felt really good. Then she stopped and looked out at the lake. On the shore lay some small boats. Soon she went to a fisherman and finally got on one of the boats. Quickly the Turian followed her. The princess steered the boat into the middle of the lake. She sat down next to him and took off the hood.

"It's beautiful here, isn't it?"

"Your home is a strange place. One sees only desert and suddenly shining green."

"There is life everywhere."

"And you use it very excellently."

"We are very inventive."

"That's you."

"How's your sister?"

"She's fine. She and my mother are on Palaven."

"What are they doing?"

"My sister cares for the sick and my mother is a trainer."

"What about your father?"

"When he became the primary... I only see him on business."

"I'm sorry about that."

"You are the first one who doesn't ask why."

"My father is the pharaoh. He never had a particularly fatherly relationship with me. Not like in other families."

"To be the ruler's child is shit."

"You say something."

He gently grabbed her hand again and she even put her head on his shoulder. So they just sat there until the sun went down. Meritamen brought them back to the shore and they went to the shuttle. Liara had already set up the camp. She had also built a camp bed for the princess. They ate together and talked about trifles. The Turian hadn't laughed so much for a long time. Finally they went to sleep. The next morning the Asari was already gone. Now he was alone with the dark-haired woman. She wore a simple white robe. Smiling she looked at him. He quickly got into a pair of trousers and sat down next to her. She lifted her blanket a bit and put it around his shoulders. It wasn't cold, but much more comfortable under the fabric. Firmly he wrapped his arm around her waist. It was still dark. Again she leaned against his shoulder.

"When I come back, my brother will expect an answer from me."

"When we come back, we'll talk to your father."

"Do you think we are ready?"

"I'm afraid we'll take our chances. We can't plan everything."

"That's right... I hope it works."

"We can do this."

"I hope it does."

"When are your soldiers coming?"

"Tomorrow or the day after tomorrow."

"Then we still have time."

The next two days he hardly left her side. Again and again they touched each other. As soon as she had to fulfill her duty again, he hardly saw her anymore. People now behaved completely differently towards her. Sighing he looked after her as she rode past them. Unfortunately this time she could not travel with them. In the shuttle he gritted his teeth all the time. They flew back to the ship and replenished its food reserves. This time they travelled to Thebes. Restless he walked up and down in Meritamens chambers. Liara giggled the whole time. She found his behavior very amusing. Finally the princess entered the room. He hugged her directly. The dark-haired one cramped briefly, but relaxed quickly. Of course... he was invisible. So he and Liara switched off the camouflage. The dark-haired one got ready to meet the pharaoh. Three of them entered the hall. Unfortunately her eldest brother was also in the room.

"Who is that, sister?"

"My Pharaoh, these are Liara T'Soni and Garrus Vakarian. ambassadors of their peoples."

"I understand. Why are you here?"

"Garrus people want to form an alliance with us."

"Why should we get involved?"

"Silence, son. What does his people expect from the alliance?"

"They want access to the sacred obelisk. In return, they offer us help in development."

"That is outrageous. They want one of our holiest sites."

"I said, silence! But your brother is right."

"Do you remember what the obelisk showed me? What I saw? The destruction. The war that is coming? The strange beings?"

"Yes. The gods wanted to tell us that you were born for war."

"That's what the priests said. But it is not like that."

She looked at Liara. She slowly took off her hood. The eyes of the two men widened in shock. The younger one now threw himself to the ground, but his father remained calm and looked at the Asari in disbelief.

"It was all true?"

"Yes, father. These great beings I saw... Liaras and Garrus' people call them the Reapers. And they come back. They come back to wipe out all life. Not only their peoples, also ours."

"That means... we are facing another war."

"A war of enormous proportions, my pharaoh. One that no one can win alone".

"And the obelisk contains knowledge they need?"

"Yes."

"And what do they offer us in return? That's just a big con. It is a trick! It is..."

Amenemhet broke off. Shepard had pulled one of Garrus' weapons and shot the staff out of his hand. She calmly returned his weapon to the sniper.

"This is one of her small weapons. I was allowed to try it out. Liara helped me control my blue light. I was on one of their ships and flew with them to the stars. They are much more advanced than we are. And they are ready to share all this with us. They want to ally themselves with us, not conquer us, which they would clearly be able to do."

"Go, son. I want to talk to them alone."

"But..."

"GO!"

The young man disappeared. Also Liara said goodbye. She would wait for them in Meritamen's chambers. The pharaoh looked at her for a long time.

"Now Garrus, your people offer us an alliance."

"Yes, Pharaoh."

"Why don't you take what you want by force?"

"Your daughter is very convincing, Pharaoh."

"That is her. How long have you been here?"

"We have been watching humans for years. I could now explain for a long time how and why. But the short version: We search everywhere for allies. My people found humanity very promising. That is why I am here. When we found out what was going on here, our decision was made."

"And you've known for a long time, daughter?"

"Yes, my pharaoh. I wanted to get to know them first, to know if we can trust them." 

"And you believe them?"

"Everything they showed me and told me was in line with my vision. I hesitated for a long time. These beings will come back and they will wipe us out. With the Turians we at least have a chance."

"Well, Garrus. I'm sure you understand that all this is unbelievable. But my daughter believes you, so I will too."

"Thank you, Pharaoh."

"There is a lot to discuss. Sit down."

Completely exhausted they sat in Meritamens chamber. Amenhotep had joined them. He had brought them alcohol. The Pharaoh had really invited diplomats of his people. They had already agreed that his daughter should accept all gifts. So they could sail around some cliffs. The princess emptied her cup again.

"So you made it?"

"We have only made the beginning, Liara. Now some ambassadors are coming from us."

"And are you relieved?"

"It would be too early for that, brother. Much too early. It now depends on the right timing."

"Timing?

"When it comes to the Covenant, it will be a constant give and take."

"We don't have much to give."

"You have recognized the problem. I could offer plans again and again, but..."

"That's not enough."

"Let the diplomats take care of it."

"Do you know the ambassadors, Garrus?"

"Nihlus will do the job."

"I didn't even know he was an ambassador."

"First and foremost, he's not. But he has been trained in it. And he also sees your potential."

Garrus was in a really bad mood. Nihlus and the Pharaoh's officials met every day. Meritamen and her brother were there every time. He was left cold. He hardly saw them anymore. Liara tried to cheer him up all the time. But everything was in vain. Nevertheless the sniper went into the garden every day and hoped to see her. He felt stupid about it. But finally his patience was rewarded. Meritamen stood beside him. Directly he took her in his arms.

"How are you?"

"I am tired."

"Are you making progress?"

"Little one. Both sides want an alliance but how it should be sealed is still unclear. I wanted to ask Liara to join as a neutral party."

"Then the Asari don't feel expelled."

"That too."

"You're really not getting anywhere."

"No. And my brothers and I are going to Schedet tomorrow. Then the ambassadors are alone with Nihlus."

"Then it's good that Liara is there."

"Yes..."

She sounded kind of disappointed. Did he say something wrong? Probably. Or she was just exhausted. That was also possible. Liara would surely have given him a hint now. So he just looked at her.

"You don't seem to be happy about this journey."

"Amenemhet is only causing problems at the moment. He insists on becoming co-regent, he bribes officials and priests and I fear he wants to sabotage the covenant.

"This is bad. Why does he do that?"

"He fears for his position."

"And now you shall travel with him of all people... he will press for the wedding."

"Yes..."

"What if I come with you?"

"If you want to come with me."

"Of course I do."

Now she smiled. Apparently he had done something right after all. They would leave the next day.  
He stood with Meritamen together on the boat. Amenhotep steered and the other brother stayed away from them. The princess sat next to him and looked at the riverbank. It was a pleasant ride. The rest of the way would be covered by chariots. The Turian was already looking forward to being alone with Shepard again. The two younger siblings worked together again to moor the boat. The sniper put his hood back on and got off the boat. Unfortunately he went together with Amenhotep. The other two fought all the time. Sadly, he couldn't understand what it was all about.

"Can't you kick your ambassador's ass?"

"Why?"

"Let him hurry, Amenemhet is going crazy."

"That's not new after all."

"No. But that he's a biotic, too, that's new."

"He too?"

"Yes. Not as good as my sister by a long shot, but it was enough to throw me through the air."

"Are you all right?"

"When Shepard trains me, I look worse."

"Your father says nothing about that?"

"I'm just the son of a concubine. The reserve, which is not needed."

"Shit..."

"I can handle the crazy guy, Scar. I'm more worried about my sister."

"Why?

"He tried to get into bed with her."

"WHAT?"

"Don't worry... his balls need some time to come down again."

"Well... she should kill him."

"That would be her death sentence."

"Damn..."

"With luck, his biotic kills him. Without your help..."

"This can take years..."

"Don't you have any poison?"

"You seriously think about killing him?"

"No... yes... I want to protect my sister. The worst thing is... I know I can't."

They had reached the city. Cheering, the people welcomed the king's children. Garrus looked around tense. He did not believe that anyone would assassinate them, but vigilance was never wrong. Two of his companions seemed to see it the same way. The eldest, on the other hand, let himself be celebrated carefree. They reached a large temple. Silently he followed Meritamen. In a small room she put on her disguise. That's what she called her priest's robe. With this crown she was as tall as he was. The two younger siblings stood out. They were led through the whole temple. The older one now had to follow his siblings, which he didn't like at all. They came to a large basin. Astonished, he looked inside. There lay a gigantic crocodile. It was fed by the priests. Now he understood that he was in the temple of the crocodile god. Slowly he moved away and stepped under the amazed crowd. He had to admit that the two younger ones were an impressive sight.

"God's Wife of Amun, would you like to feed the holy crocodile?"

"I am the heir. I'll feed the crocodile."

"If my brother insists. I'll gladly leave him that honor."

She really let him go first? Very well. Probably she just wanted to keep him calm. Amenemhet confidently went into the basin. He held the food in both hands. But the sniper had more eyes for the crowd. He looked closely at the people. Suddenly they screamed in shock. The priests also panicked. The animal had grabbed the man and threw itself back and forth. Blood splashed from the wound. The younger brother wanted to hurry forward, but his sister held him back. Completely untouched, she looked down into the basin. She could save him. Didn't she? But that was a holy animal. Probably she was not allowed to do anything. Quickly the Turian ran to her. He could shoot the animal, but... The priests tried everything to distract the crocodile. Amenemhet tried to free himself with his biotics, but it was only a brief flare-up. That all seemed to make the animal even more angry. It threw itself around and tore out half the young man's arm. It finally let go of its victim for a moment. Shepard used this chance. She jumped into the tank and stepped between the animal and her seriously injured brother. The animal snapped at her, but it only hit a biotic barrier. People stared at her in disbelief. The princess lifted the dark-haired man up and carried him up the stairs. It didn't look good. She tore off part of her robe and tied off his arm. He had lost a lot of blood. Nevertheless, the people cheered. The priests took the seriously wounded man and brought him in. Slowly they followed them.

"Sister..."

"You couldn't help him. Damaging the crocodile means a death sentence."

"But..."

"There was nothing we could do."

"Our brother..."

"Probably won't survive."

"Our father..."

" Will know we've done everything we can."

The healers were called and messengers were sent. They stood silently in the room and looked at the wounded. He would not make it.

"Garrus, can you send a shuttle?"

"Sure, Shepard."

"We're taking him to Thebes."

"I'll talk to Nihlus."

He left the room and informed the Fleet General. After only a short time they boarded the shuttle. Doctor Mordin was already in Thebes to perhaps help. They remained silent the whole time. When they arrived, Amenemhet was taken away. The Turian followed the princess into her chambers. 

"Everything all right, Shepard?"

"Yes, Garrus. I'm fine. It shouldn't, but it is. It doesn't touch me that my brother is dying."

"Hmmm..."

"You're not asking?"

"What should I ask?"

"I let him go."

"I don't think you planned to murder him."

"Thank you, Garrus."

The older brother died. Mordin could do nothing for him. The Pharaoh took this up with an incredible calmness. For him it was a sign of his gods. This did not influence the conversations at all. Nevertheless they simply did not get any further. Moreover, the Pharaoh now had other worries. He made Amenhotep his co-regent. That was good for their cause. The young man was clearly more open and above all he was more intelligent. Sighing, Garrus sat at the negotiating table. That was all ridiculous. Absolutely ridiculous. Both sides wanted this alliance, but they really couldn't get any further. Liara finally rose.

"Well... the matter is very simple. Both parties know how to strengthen an alliance through marriage. The Primarch has a son and the Pharaoh several daughters of marriageable age."

He stared at Liara in disbelief. He took breath to say something, but the Asari kicked him and silenced him. Both parties were passionate about this idea. He just couldn't believe it. Finally he was alone with Liara.

"ARE YOU COMPLETELY STUPID?"

"Take it easy, Garrus. Meritamens sisters are all promised. She is the only one left.

"But..."

"What?"

"I need to talk to her."

He stormed out of the room. The sniper searched the entire palace for the princess. He finally found her in the garden. As always, she was training. He took a deep breath and walked towards her. Smiling, she looked at him.

"And is there any progress?"

"Yes... they want to seal the covenant through marriage."

"A marriage?"

"Yes..."

"This... this is... I..."

"Do you want to sit down?"

"Yes."

He just lifted it up and carried it to a low wall. He quickly sat down and just kept the dark-haired one on his lap. He gently held her hand. She trembled slightly. That was all a hell of a lot. They were both to get married and had no say. He... he wanted her. It pleased him. But she probably saw things quite differently. Why should she also be happy? He was really naive. They sat there in silence the whole time, until deep into the night. She got up at some point and just left. Longingly he looked after her.  
Now everything went very fast. Already after three days the Primarch had arrived on earth. He spoke personally with the Pharaoh and his new co-regent. He sat restlessly next to the young Asari.

"What's the matter, Garrus?"

"That's wrong, Liara... that's just wrong."

"But... you do like her..."

"Yes... what about her feelings? I mean... look at me. I'm definitely not what she dreams... she wants.

"She likes you."

"We didn't even kiss, Liara."

"Didn't you?"

"No... I don't know how she feels."

"Oh, Garrus."

They stood up when the rulers entered the room. It was amazing how well his father and Thuthmose understood each other. His father meant to follow him with a nod. Silently he did as he was commanded. They had their own rooms in the palace. Astonished, he looked at Meritamen.

"Princess, I am glad to see you again."

"Thank you, Primarch."

"It is much what we ask of both of you."

"We need this alliance, Primarch."

"Yes, we do. Your father wanted to marry Iset to Captain Vakarian..."

His heart stopped. Pure panic spread through him. He forgot to breathe. That could not be.

"But your brother was against it."

"My brother?"

"Her brother?"

"Yes. He noticed that you are both friends and that it would be easier for both of you. We want to make it as easy as possible for both of you".

"Primarch..."

"Princess, I know we're asking a lot of you. You have to leave your home. At least for some time. That's hard. The hierarchy will put a house on Illium for both of you. There you both can live, even if I don't expect you to stay long."

"Father?"

"Well, Shepard... if I may call you that. You are an excellent soldier. That's why Nihlus and I decided to put you in the rank of commander. We'll give you your own ship."

"YOUR DO WHAT?"

"We give you a ship. And my son will be at your side as your advisor." 

"I..."

"Father..."

"Since no ceremony is necessary from either side, you are both now married. We... now you have one month before you leave the earth for some time."

"What about the beacon?"

"First of all, we will do our part. As long as you don't get further, we haven't fulfilled the contract."

"That means..."

"You don't have to reveal anything if you don't see progress."

"That's why you send me away."

"Yes. Since you're on our mission, no one can put you under pressure."

"Thank you, Primarch."

With that she left the room. Gratefully he looked at his father. He gave him a very loving look. He only saw the princess for a few moments during the whole month. She still had a lot to organize. All her tasks had to be coordinated. And she had to say goodbye to everyone. Finally they both boarded the shuttle that would take them to Normandy. Shepard's ship. Liara steered the shuttle. Meritamen had asked her to become part of her crew and the young Asari had immediately agreed. The dark-haired woman looked out the window. Tears ran down her cheeks. Carefully he pulled her into his arms. This was the first time she left her home. She left her family behind. Shepard had always protected everyone and now, she had to leave everything behind. Energetically she wiped her eyes. She did not want to cry. On the ship there was nothing more to be seen of her. He showed her everything and she set course for Illium. Again and again she walked through the Normandy. She talked to every crew member. This was unusual for the Turians, but the sniper had already thought so. She made no difference between humans and Turians. After a few hours he brought her to her loft. She stopped astonished in front of the large aquarium.

"These are..."

"Fish from the earth. I thought that would give you... a little home feeling."

"Thank you... and what is that?"

"I told you we could take photos. I engraved your family. The sphinx, the pyramids, the view from your favourite place..."

He was embraced stormy. Again he could smell tears, but she smiled. Apparently this had been a very good idea. He had to thank Liara for it. At least the fish had been her suggestion. Hesitantly he pressed his forehead plate against hers. Enjoying, the sniper closed his eyes. Meritamen held completely still. Dreamily the Turian looked at his wife. Tenderly she stroked his scarred half of his face.

"I'll let you sleep in peace now."

"Garrus... um... don't Turians sleep in one room? So married?"

"But... I just... well... so... I'm really overwhelmed."

"Me too."

"Do you want me to stay here?"

"Yes..."

She stepped back and took off her armor. Completely naked she went to bed. The sniper had to swallow hard. He had seen Meritamen naked before, but this time it was different. He also took off his armor with his fingers rolling. Slowly he slid beside her. He had forgotten a blanket for her. Damn it. The dark-haired woman saw the whole thing pragmatically again. She just pressed on him. Garrus put her arm around her lower body. Skeptically she looked at him.

"Am I doing something wrong?"

"You... well, your hand's on my butt."

"And that's wrong?"

"Um..."

" Spirits, I'm sorry, Shepard. Then where am I supposed to..."

"A little higher. My waist would be okay."

"At your waist?"

"Yes... okay. The waist is special with you." 

"Yes... one of the few places where we really feel touch."

"One of your erogenous zones?"

"Yes. And with you, that's the butt?"

"One... we have several."

"Several at once?"

"I only have the waist?"

"Parts of the neck too."

She put her arm around his upper body. Satisfied he began to purr. This seemed to calm Meritamen incredibly. Soon she had fallen asleep.  
When he opened his eyes the next morning, he looked into her beautiful, dark eyes. Again he pressed his forehead against hers. Shepard returned this gesture, but then looked at him questioningly. 

"What does that mean?"

"That's how we express our affection."

"Like a hug?"

"That... that's our way of kissing."

"Oh..."

"I'm... I'm sorry... if this makes you uncomfortable..."

Suddenly he felt her soft lips on his mouthplates. It felt strange, but by no means bad. Without realizing it he pulled Shepard closer to him. Slowly she detached herself from him.

"That's our way."

"I wish I had lips, too."

"Do you feel that at all?"

"Yes... not much, but what I feel feels good."

"Too bad... I had hoped... your plats are really annoying."

"For the first time, I think so too. I... I have an idea."

Gently he pressed his mouth on hers. Gently he pressed his tongue between her lips. His tongue wrapped around hers and slowly she reciprocated his movements. Shepard tasted incredible. He looked at her intimidated. Maybe that was... now she kissed him. The sniper purred deep.

"Meritamen..."

"I like our way of kissing, Garrus."

"Me too."

They could manage that. He didn't feel like she was only doing it because it was her duty. At some point he would dare to tell her. At some point...


	8. Marriage

Garrus was looking at his wife dreamily. As she often did, she sat at her desk and learned. She was better at all the orders and laws of his people and military than he was. Meritamen simply wanted all knowledge. The Turian breathed deeply. He liked these moments when she was completely absorbed. Unfortunately, her life on Illium was not as he would have wished. They had been married for three months. Already after two weeks they had returned to Normandy and had fulfilled the first orders. She quickly got used to everything. Artificial light had been her greatest achievement. In her own four walls everything was fine, but outside... Humans were unknown. He understood that people were looking at her. Yes, even stared at her, but... people simply behaved impossibly. She was constantly touched. Everyone wanted to touch her hair, to know how her skin felt... She was scanned again and again. But nobody wanted to talk to her. The princess was completely isolated here. Liara had tried to introduce some of her colleagues to her. But they saw her more as an interesting research object. Shepard did not complain about it. Nevertheless, he noticed that she was not happy. She missed her brother, her country, simply her home. When they were on missions, she was very different. Much freer. She laughed more often. The whole crew liked their new commander. Commander Shepard was already on her way to becoming a legend. Her approach was just so different...every time he fought by her side. They understood each other without words. He harmonized with her almost as well as her brother. Every now and then he had to brake her. She was accustomed to looking for close combat. As fast as possible ran to the opponent, so that the projectiles could become no longer dangerous. Of course that didn't work anymore. Nevertheless it became her trademark to kill many enemies with her blade instead of simply shooting them. Again, the sniper looked at her. He had to laugh at the steep crease that formed between her eyebrows. There seemed to be another order she thought stupid. After three months of living together he knew the princess much better now. Her forehead was so wrinkled when she refused something. An eyebrow pulled her up when she was amazed. When she laughed honestly, she laughed all over her face. In general she had much more facial expressions than a Turian. However, this new understanding was not one-sided. Meritamen seemed to be able to read in him, like in a papyrus scroll. She understood every emotion. Well, almost every impulse. He heard this strange loud again. Her stomach growled. The first time he was really scared. Now he knew that. She was hungry. No wonder, she had been hanging over the reports for hours. 

"Let's go get something to eat, Shepard."

"Can't we get anything delivered?"

"Could we. But you'd just keep working."

"And?"

"It's evening already."

"Really? I'm sorry, Garrus. I was so absorbed... I'm a terrible wife."

"No. You're not. You want to understand the Turians and by now you can do that better than I can understand the people."

"The difference is not that big."

"Do you think so?"

"Okay. You're right. There are differences already".

"Shall we go then?"

"I'll get ready quick."

She went to the bathroom. She came back in her black uniform. He had been looking for a dressmaker who had turned the officers' uniforms of his people into a suitable copy for Shepard. She loved to wear them. She just didn't like the fashion of the Asari. Actually, he thought she would like those clothes. But as soon as she discovered trousers... the traditional clothes of her people she didn't wear anymore. Heavy boots had replaced the airy sandals. Like most Turians, she even wore gloves. Side by side they left the house. The sniper had thought about it. He brought his wife to a special restaurant. It belonged to Liara's father. There were separees here and he had booked one. Now she wasn't always stared at. Meritamen smiled at him as she sat down at the table. Surprised, she looked up as she tried her drink.

"That's beer. That's Egyptian beer."

"And there's bread too."

"I know the bread of the Asari..."

"Egyptian. Was imported."

"But..."

"The restaurant belongs to Liara's father. She likes to import food. Especially when her daughter's related to the discovery."

"Oh... then I'm curious."

As soon as she bit into the bread she became very quiet. She chewed very slowly and enjoyed every bite. Her face showed complete ecstasy. She gently grabbed his hand and held it. Satisfied, he looked at his wife. They remained silent throughout the meal. From time to time they grabbed each other's hands. Back home they took a shower together. Many probably found this strange, but he liked it. Even if they were practical considerations. Okay, rather selfish. In her homeland the princess had servants who helped her wash her long hair. Here Shepard had wanted to cut her hair. His heart had almost stopped. Even though she had no feeling there, they were still a part of her. So he offered to help her. Now he just enjoyed this intimacy. He gently let his fingers glide through the black sea. Tenderly he massaged her scalp and listened to the little sighs she gave. As soon as he was finished, she turned around and washed his back. Then they went to bed together. There she snuggled up contentedly to him. Meritamen had found a position where she could snuggle up to him without it being uncomfortable for both of them. He had gotten used to lying next to her when he woke up. Humans needed significantly more sleep. At first he felt this was a waste of time. Now he enjoyed it. She seemed so peaceful when she slept. You rarely saw the princess like that. She seemed so vulnerable. That she showed herself to him like that... he lacked the words for it. It was a sign of trust. At sunrise the princess awoke. Like every morning she put on her sports clothes and went running. Garrus looked at his Omnitool. He had asked Nihlus to move into a large property on Shanxi. Illium drove his wife crazy. This city was just not for her and he didn't like it here either. He couldn't understand how people wanted to come here. Finally he got the okay. The sniper was pleasantly surprised by the offer. The house wasn't very big, but their property was gigantic. There was a forest and even a lake. He quickly packed their things and waited for Meritamen. Completely confused, she looked at him.

"Garrus, what's wrong?"

"We're moving."

"We're moving? To another apartment?"

"To another planet. Look at it here."

"That's beautiful."

"I was hoping you'd like it."

"When do we leave?"

"Direct, if you want."

"What about our stuff?"

"I've already packed everything."

Meritamen quickly pulled him into the shower. Afterwards she directly took some bags. It was amusing how little they had. In the shuttle the dark-haired woman snuggled up to him. As a matter of course he put his arm around her. Throughout the whole flight they sat so close together. Finally arrived the princess looked at him in disbelief. 

"It is... unbelievable."

"Much better than Illium."

"Oh yes. What kind of building is that?"

"A stable."

"What do we need a stable for?"

"For your horses."

"My..."

She ran off. He heard her laugh. Slowly the Turian followed her and looked at his wife. She stroked her black horse. She had really missed her animals. In Egypt this had been one of her few hobbies. Suddenly he was hugged and kissed. Right away he pulled her closer to him. He had missed the glitter in her eyes. Actually, he had expected her to swing directly into the saddle, but she entered the house with him. It was nothing special now, but they had everything they needed. They unpacked quickly and Meritamen went back to the stable.

"When we are in action..."

"We've got some Mechs who'll take care of the horses."

"How did you..."

"With the help of your brother. He claimed that it was tradition to give the bride valuable gifts afterwards."

"You lied?"

"A little. I can see how much you miss your homeland. I can't bring you back to earth, but I can bring at least a tiny part to you."

"Thank you, Garrus..."

"Did I do something wrong? You seem depressed."

"No. It's just... you do so much for me. The food, this house, now still my horses and I... I can't give you anything back."

"Thanks to you I am Captain."

"If that's so... I'll take you to the rank of Fleet General."

"With the spirits, but not. However... Sarens's stupid face would be worth it."

"You don't like him, do you?"

"He's ruthless."

"Every leader needs a certain amount of cruelty, Garrus."

"Maybe. But he exaggerates. He knows no mercy."

"Hmmm."

"I know, I know. But he has done things..."

"Like what?"

"Blown up a station of civilians to eliminate its target."

"Ok... that's... extreme."

"You and your father never did this."

"Do you remember the siege?"

"Of course."

"There were also civilians there. They starved and died. I don't wanna defend his actions, but it always depends on the direction of the gaze."

"There would have been other ways for him."

"You were there?"

"My sister. After that she quit the ministry."

"And that's considered a blemish."

"You understand the Turians really well."

"I try hard."

"Is there anything you don't understand yet?"

"Some things, but I'll find out."

"What do you think of it if we take a look at our property?"

"Sounds good. Shall we ride?"

"I can't ride."

"Then I'll teach you."

"On the horse?"

"No. Seth is clearly too spirited. Neith would rather be something for you."

"Okay..."

He wasn't comfortable. He was not at all comfortable. They spent the whole day outside. Garrus couldn't count how often he fell off his horse. Again and again he just slipped down or this stupid cattle shook briefly and he lost his balance. Nevertheless it was a good day. To see Meritamen smiling, it was worth to eat dust. Every time she was there and took care of his bent ego. In the evening he fell into bed with her completely exhausted.  
Sighing, he looked at the hustle and bustle in the shuttle bay. They had excavated a base for the Blue Suns. The missions Shepard received became more and more important. The Normandy had become a very famous ship and Commander Shepard was almost a household name. In the Terminus systems she was almost feared. Although many assumed she was an Asari. Suddenly she stood next to him. She moved damn quietly despite the armor.

"Tell me, what's with the sparring?"

"Stress reduction. Why?"

"Tarquin offered it to me."

"He has what?"

"Ah. I knew there was an undertone."

"It can also be... a kind of flirting."

"Really? You fight with the one you like? Somehow... childish."

"Childish?"

"Yes. That's what people do at an age where you're not sure if you want to kiss or beat the opposite sex. He pulls my hair, I kick him against the shinbone..."

"It's not that playful with us now."

"Why have you never challenged me?"

"I know that humans think differently."

"Or you were afraid of losing."

"The tactics don't work for me."

"Really? That's how I got you into the water."

"Also again true. I just don't want you to embarrass yourself in front of your crew."

"You think you'll win?"

"Sure."

"And why would I embarrass myself if I lost to my superior? It would probably be rather unpleasant if the commander kicked the captain's ass."

"When we get back home."

"Agreed."

Shepard stood perfectly calm in front of him. They had come back yesterday from their mission. And just one day later she really wanted to go through with it. Meritamen examined him very carefully. Even though the sniper knew that she was looking for weak points, he liked her look. She approached him very quickly. Apparently she knew full-contact sports, but moving within his reach was careless. The fist hit his jaw hard. His teeth clenched and knocked against each other. She quickly danced back again. A joyful sparkle stealed into his eyes. She could fight, he knew. Only in the fistfight he had never seen her before. He tried to reach for her, but she quickly evaded him and kicked his waist hard. Darkly Garrus growled. She blocked his next blow, but staggered back under the force. Under the next attack the princess rolled away. This time she stepped into his right hollow of the knee. This time he started to stagger. But before she could follow, he whirled around. Now he had the dark-haired one firmly under control. His arms lay around her chest. He was superior to her in strength, she could not break this grip. Her long legs lay on his hips. She tensed her muscles. He loosened his grip only briefly and already she freed herself. Shepard's chest raised and lowered quickly. A sparkle also appeared in her eyes. Again and again her kicks found a vulnerable point, but also his blows had left traces. Finally he had wrestled her to the ground, but the princess didn't give up. His hand rested at her throat, but her legs lay around his neck. 

"Undecided?"

"Agreed."

The dark-haired woman sweated heavily and her breath was hectic. The last time he had seen her like that was during the war. She took her legs off his neck and he also pulled his hand back. He helped her up and pulled her tight. Her lips lay on his mouthplates. Quickly his tongue dipped into her mouth. He loved her taste. Slowly they separated again. Without any problems he lifted up his wife and carried her into the shower. Smiling Meritamen went out afterwards. She would now ride out again for a few hours. He used the time to look at reports about the earth. His wife avoided this information. It was probably too painful. Surprised, he looked up when he heard footsteps. They were too heavy to be of the princess. He had to get them used to doors urgently. Completely perplexed, he looked at his father. Quickly he jumped up and salute.

"Sit down, Garrus."

"What can I do for you, Primarch?"

"There are rumors."

"Rumors, sir?"

"Allegedly, the son of Adrien Victus is interested in your wife."

"He did. But he has no prospect of success."

"And you're sure about that?"

"Yes. There seem to be more rumours."

"Allegedly something is not right in your marriage."

"That is nonsense. We have our difficulties, but that comes because we belong to different species. We have to adjust to each other and it just takes a little longer."

"Six months?" 

"With all due respect, that's none of your business, sir."

"I'm not here as a primarch, Garrus. I want to know if my son is happy."

"I am happy, Dad. She makes me very happy."

"Good. Then I'll leave again."

"Thank you, Dad."

They trained every day now. I guess that was something she missed too. After this training she went straight out to her horses. She wanted to do a cross-country ride before she showered. So the Turian stood alone under the water jet. Sighing, he leaned against the wall. He liked the training with his wife. But it had unfortunately still completely different effects on him. His heartbeat was clearly accelerated and his whole body was tingling. In her marriage it went well actually only one detail... Meritamen seemed not to know desire at all. Whether only men had a sex drive with humans? He felt a familiar pull in his crotch. Right away he began to grind his teeth. It wasn't that he absolutely needed the sex, but just... His plates pulled apart and his hard penis jumped out. He turned around and leaned his head against the cool tiles. His hand wandered to his hard dong. He moaned throatily. Very slowly his hand drove to his tip. Slowly his thumb rubbed over the wet tip. Tighter he closed his fingers around his knop and drove the whole length up and down. At first very slowly, but soon he moved faster. His abdominal muscles began to twitch. Again and again he drove his whole length up and down. His thumb stroked his tip again and again. His breathing accelerated more and more. With his free hand the sniper supported himself on the wall. He twisted his eyes. The Turian's abdominal muscles contracted more and more. His cock twitched strongly. He moaned darkly. 

"Garrus?"

The person addressed froze. He hadn't heard the door. Not the footsteps heard... The Turian swallowed dry. That was just terribly embarrassing for him. What was he supposed to do now? That was... with the spirits... Meritamen pressed on him from behind. Her little hands drove along his back. Soft lips caressed him. Gently the dark-haired woman drove over his belly. Sizzling, he sucked in the air as strange fingers stroked along his cock. He had to concentrate not to sink to his knees. Meritamen was incredibly careful. Her strong hand was unspeakably soft. She pushed her fingers under his. 

"Show me how it's done."

His heart stopped. Was she serious? Hesitantly he moved his hand again and so did hers. Again he gasped excitedly. Her many fingers drove him mad. She rubbed his dong faster and faster. Her thumb stroked over his tip. She grabbed a little harder. He surrendered with a dark growl. Hart splashed his sperm against the wall. The water washed away the tracks quickly. Slowly he was turned around. The Turian kept his gaze lowered, though. Suddenly he felt the soft lips on his mouth. Hungry he kissed the dark-haired one and wrapped his arms around her.

"Why didn't you say something, Garrus?"

"I thought... you weren't interested in sex."

"Garrus... now don't laugh at me... I thought that wasn't possible."

"Why shouldn't that be possible?"

"It... don't laugh... I wasn't even sure if you... I'm seeing your cock the first time."

"You thought I didn't have a...?"

"Yes..."

"Why didn't you ask?"

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"What should I have said?"

"And what should I have asked?

"We're acting terrible."

"Yes... okay... could you have sex with an Asari?"

"We could have sex if you want to know."

"Yes, that's what I wanted to know."

"Is that what you want?"

"Do I want to sleep with you? Yes."

Again he kissed her. He really didn't expect that. The Turian drove gently through her long hair. Meritamen smiled at him and then began to wash himself. Like every time he helped her with her hair. Then they went out. Meanwhile he could ride, even if Garrus still didn't really feel comfortable on a horse's back. They also always rode very slowly. Only in the afternoon they returned and tried to cook something again. Like every time it ended in a pure catastrophe, but they had fun together. In the end they ate ready meals again. In bed she snuggled up to him. Her little hand suddenly drove to his waist and stroked it very gently. She kept stroking him there.

"Shepard?"

"Garrus."

"You know what you're doing?"

"I have a hunch."

Quietly he began to purr. His hand wandered to her butt. Carefully he began to knead the soft spot. Unfortunately he didn't get the resonance he had wished for. Apparently this part of the body was not very sensitive. Slowly he wandered higher with his hand. As he touched her breasts, her breathing accelerated a little. He gently stroked his thumb over the soft curve. As soon as he reached the darker skin in the middle, the princess moaned. The center slowly rose and hardened. This part seemed to be particularly sensitive. So he concentrated on it. The grip on his waist became firmer and he moaned softly. Her hand kept stroking his sensitive skin. She easily began to tremble.

"Do I hurt you?"

"No... that feels good."

As careful as he could, he stroked the nipple again and again. The soft lips lay down on his mouth and they kissed. Their tongue play was slow, intense. Meritamen gasped softly. He had never heard these noises from her before. Gently he drew her closer to him. Shepard's leg wrapped around his waist. She moved slightly against him. Her little hand stroked his chest. The touch was light as a feather. This hand, which could smash its enemies without any problems, was so soft on him. His subvocals gave a contented buzz. He hardly felt this touch, but just the thought of how much effort she put in for him triggered a lot in him. Again he kissed her tenderly. His hand timidly slipped deeper, but the black-haired one grasped his hand. She gnawed slightly at her lower lip. Garrus pressed his forehead against hers and pulled her further towards him. It was okay. If his wife wasn't ready, he could wait. With a beating heart he listened to her steady breaths. Humans really needed a lot of sleep, but now he didn't think it was a waste of time. The Sniper enjoyed seeing Meritamen so calm and peaceful. The little body pressed closer to him.   
Garrus sat with Liara in a street café. His wife had something to do on Illium. She got a new marching order. It was supposed to be only a short mission. Escort for some Asari on diplomatic mission. A few days when it came up. 

"Everything all right, Garrus?"

"Yes, Liara. It's all right."

"How are meritamen?"

"She is better on Shanxi. She has her horses and a lot more freedom."

"You seem depressed."

"It is... complicated. She is homesick. And I think she often feels lonely. After all, she is the only person who has left the earth. And she can't see her family if she wants to".

"I didn't know that Turians had such a soft core."

"Very funny. Soon there will be such a big party again. Her people seem to be celebrating it very exuberantly and she is alone again."

"You celebrate with her."

"I have nevertheless no idea..."

"They celebrate the beautiful feast of drunkenness. It's a booze, Garrus. All you have to do is drink wine with her."

"So I have to get some wine. Lots of wine."

"You should also get Nymphaea caerulea."

"Nymph... what?"

"Blue lotus. The Egyptians use it as an intoxicant."

"Some kind of drug?"

"You don't have any problems with that."

"No. It just surprises me. In any case I should then apply for vacation."

"You should. The goal of this celebration is to get drunk to unconsciousness."

"This can be fun."

It had turned out to be extremely difficult to get all the necessary for this celebration. He had to import wine and this strange flower from the earth. Then it was apparently also a special wine. The priests guarded it like a treasure. It needed the intervention of the Pharaoh, so that he got something of this wine. This time he got up in the middle of the night and prepared everything. When he heard the sound of bare feet on the stone floor, he slowly turned around. Her gaze hung skeptically on the various containers. When she saw the flower, she seemed slightly insecure. But then she began to smile. She approached him and kissed him tenderly.

"As far as I know, her today is an important celebration.

"Yes."

"I thought to myself, maybe we could celebrate together."

"That sounds good. But..."

"I can't drink this lotus wine..."

"This is lotus wine? How did you get it?"

"A little effort, but if you're happy, it was worth it."

He was kissed again. Meritamen took one of the bowls and emptied it in one go. So Liara had not exaggerated. Quickly he got a few bottles of wine and some pillows. His wife sat on the floor and drank. Meritamen had got used to armchairs and sofas, but now she seemed to prefer the floor. He handed her a soft cushion and sat next to her. Garrus switched on the system. Liara had recorded Egyptian musicians and singers while they were on the road on earth. Shepard leaned against him and emptied a bowl again. He really had to make an effort to keep up with her. 

"Don't you need the flowers?"

"I... now there are already contents of the lotus in the wine. Of course I could add more parts to the wine, but..."

"What is it?"

"What do you know about this feast, Garrus?"

"I have no idea of the thought behind it. I know that you drink and use these flowers."

"The simple version: some people committed outrages against Re. He sent his daughter, the war goddess Sachmet, to punish them. However, she fell into a blood rush and slaughtered more and more people. Only with a trick she could be soothed. The gods gave her red wine or red beer to drink. Finally she was so drunk that she fell asleep. When she awoke, she was soothed and became the goddess Bastet. She is worshipped as the goddess of love and protector."

"So you drink to worship the goddess."

"Yes..."

"But?"

"The goddess of love..."

"Yes?"

"This lotus has an aphrodisiac effect." 

"One? With the spirits. Meritamen, I didn't want... I mean... I don't want to force you to do anything."

"It's all right, Garrus. So Liara didn't tell you anything about the part about the dance, the flirts and the sex."

"No... I would never have got so many flowers if I had known that."

Smiling she kissed him. They talked all the time. Every now and then Shepard took a lotus and sprinkled some of it into her wine. They really drank a lot and laughed more and more. Still, it was very different than he had thought. According to Liara's description he had thought that his wife would really drink herself to senselessness. But Shepard seemed to tolerate a lot. Her hand suddenly found itself on his leg. She gently stroked it over and over again.

"Everything all right, Shepard?"

"Yes, Garrus."

"Are you sure about that too?"

She put her lips on his mouthplates and kissed him. Her hand slipped onto his waist. With a little more emphasis she started massaging him there. Quietly he began to purr on this caress. Apparently this flower did its work. Even though it felt damn good, a guilty conscience spread throughout him.

"Shepard..."

"Garrus, I'm not that drunk. I know exactly what I'm doing."

"You sure about that?"

"Yes."

"I..."

"Have another drink, Garrus."

"Do you think alcohol is the solution?"

"I think it makes us braver."

That was a good point. Directly he emptied another bottle and she another bowl of her wine. It was late afternoon and they were supposed to drink until the next morning. Finally he got up and went to the bathroom. He turned on the whirlpool and added a fragrant oil. Anything to relax was used at this party. Liara had also told him something about massages. Unfortunately, he had no idea how to do it. He went back to his wife, lifted her up and carried her to the bathroom. The princess smiled at him and undressed. Sighing, she climbed into the warm water.

"That smells damn good."

"I'm glad if you like it. Liara said gun oil was unacceptable."

"Liara has no idea."

"I'm surprised you don't ask me."

"If you were going to enjoy the water with me, you'd already be in here."

"You know me too well."

"You know me too."

"Is it intentional that you put your hair over the edge?"

"So they don't get wet. Today I have no desire at all for work."

"I see."

"I should really cut them off."

"I warn you."

"Why not?"

"I like your long hair."

"With short hair it would be more practical."

"But they are a part of you. I know you have no feeling in your hair, but for me it's just hard to imagine."

"Besides, you like to play around with it when you think I'm asleep."

"That too."

After some time she came out of the water again and dried herself off. His hand was grabbed and the sniper found himself in the bedroom. She wanted to go to bed so early? All his thoughts disappeared when he was kissed again. His wife's hands slowly slid down his upper body. She gnawed briefly at her lower lip, but then her tongue slipped over his mandibles. He moaned involuntarily. How did she know he was sensitive? His grip became firmer. Shepard's hand drove into his neck and stayed there. The little fingers drove along his fringe. Directly his breathing accelerated. Hungry, he kissed his wife and lifted her up. Meritamen opened his tunic. The disturbing fabric slipped from his upper body. This feeling of skin on skin made it all even more real. Again and again she licked over unscarred mandibles. Garrus believed to burn. Strange fingers got caught in his waistband. He conducted his partner's long legs until she put them on his hip. Now he had his hands free and freed himself from the trousers. Suddenly the soft lips lay down around the sensitive part of his mandibles and she sucked it gently. The Turian moaned darkly. With his partner so on his arm, he took the last steps back and sat on it with her. 

"How do you know that...?"

"I... did the research."

"You did the research?"

"Asari have a lot of visual data..."

"You watched porn?"

"Was that wrong?"

"I just feel disadvantaged... hnnn..."

She repeated her game from just now. Enjoying, the sniper closed his eyes. Meritamen pushed him back. Now he lay under her. He didn't really like that, but he trusted his wife. The soft lips caressed him. She slipped from his lap and now knelt before him. 

"Didn't you even say that you wouldn't even kneel before the gods?"

"I said. But in front of my husband it is a little different."

"I... what are you doing?"

"Something that the Asari do not know."

Her little tongue slid over his genital area. Like a spell he stared down to his wife. His subvocals gave a deep tone. His penis jumped out. His breath faltered as her mouth approached this sensitive part of his body. Involuntarily the Turian moved backwards. But Shepard's hand lay around his cock and held him tight. Smiling, she looked at him. The tongue glided over the shiny tip. He threw his head into his neck and groaned loudly. That was incredible. Her tongue played around his tip over and over again. Finally she licked his entire penis. His hands clawed into the bed. He wanted more of it. As if his wife had understood him, she put her soft lips over his penis. He immediately lifted his pelvis towards her. Shepard looked up at him and her eyes met. That was almost too much. The muscles in his loins pulled. He penetrated deeper and deeper into the oral cavity. Again she made him moan. Shepard began to suck. Without wanting it, he reached into her soft hair and pushed her head further down. His wife did not resist this treatment. He kept pushing her down until he heard a choked sound from her. He quickly pulled her up. 

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be, Garrus."

She climbed back on his lap and kissed him tenderly. He grabbed her waist and lifted her further onto the bed. Hungry he let his tongue glide over her breasts. Meritamen gave a soft moan. He had never heard these noises from her before. It sounded damn good. He turned and laid Shepard right on the bed. She lay trembling under him and looked at him with a veiled look. The lotus really seemed to help. Garrus licked her upper body. Again and again she made these tempting noises. Finally the sniper had arrived between her legs. If she really had anything in common with the Asari, he must now have arrived at her pleasure center. Carefully he spread the trembling thighs. He licked her vagina with a gentle lick. Directly Shepard moaned louder. Carefully he pulled the labia apart. His wife whimpered briefly, only to claw herself into the sheet as his rough tongue glided over the soft skin. As he glided up the damp crevice, his wife screamed ecstatically. This little pearl seemed to be especially sensitive. The more he intensified his effort there, the more Shepard threw himself helplessly back and forth. Her vulva was pulsating. Eventually the sniper withdrew. Quickly he placed the long legs on his waist. He couldn't and didn't want to wait anymore. Hungry Garrus looked down at the trembling body. Hardly noticeably Shepard nodded and he slowly penetrated into her. With a loud moan he tilted forward and just caught himself. She was so incredibly tight. His wife whimpered quietly and slung her arms around his neck. The trembling became stronger and stronger. It didn't work... he hurt her... When the sniper wanted to retreat, her slender legs got caught behind him. Questioning he looked at his wife and then sank into a deep kiss with her. The dark-haired woman continued to relax. Slowly he slid deeper into the wet cave and finally rested all inside her. Lustern Garrus twisted his tight ones. He was imprisoned by her and it felt great. Finally she began to move her pelvis slightly. This mind of the Turians immediately as consent. Restrained, Garrus began to move. That was not his way. Too slow, too gentle, but with her it was quite different. The narrowness triggered a strong throbbing of pleasure in his cock. Again and again he moaned. The heat in him becomes stronger and stronger. With each further thrust the desire rises more, carries him to unknown heights. His whole body begins to twitch. With a single, gigantic wave all his thoughts are carried away. Panting heavily, the sniper struggled for breath. His wife turned with him. Garrus was completely caught by the sweet aftermath of his orgasm. Only her tender lips brought him back. He withdrew from her, but his elation suddenly disappeared.

"You bleed. Fuck! I am sorry..."

"Hey... It's all right, Garrus."

"No, it's not!"

"That's normal."

"How normal?"

"The first time, it's normal."

"The first time... I'm..."

"You're the first man I ever had sex with, yeah."

"I... you..."

Laughing, she looked at him and snuggled up to him. She was fucking with him, she just had to fuck with him.

"You really have never..."

"We have no contraceptives, Garrus. I never wanted to run the risk of getting pregnant."

"Why didn't you say anything? Damn it, Meritamen. I would have..."

"Garrus... it was perfect."

"Oh..."

"You know what we have to do now, don't you?"

"I don't know what you have to do... I have to take a gardening class and grow blue lotuses."

His wife got up laughing and disappeared from the bedroom. When she came back she was carrying several bowls and wine bottles. She put everything down and handed him a bottle, grinning. As soon as he had had a sip, he was kissed hungry again. He would now definitely celebrate this feast every year with her.   
The next morning he woke up with a huge hangover. His skull seemed to burst. Grumbling he straightened up. Smiling, his wife came out of the kitchen and gave him a painkiller. Silently he took the remedy and took a shower. When he came back, the Mechs had fortunately already cleaned up. Shepard had cuddled up in the freshly made bed again. The sniper lay right next to it. Directly she snuggled up to him. Tenderly he stroked the bite wound on her neck.

"What does that mean, Garrus?"

"We mark our partners like that."

"We're already married."

"Yes... our other partner."

"Your other partners?"

"The ones we love."

"Say that again."

"The, ..."

"Say it differently."

"I love you, Meritamen."

"I love you too, Garrus."

He gently kissed her and then just looked at her. Tenderly his wife traced his clan signs before she began to grin.

"What are you thinking?"

"You should send your father a report."

"A report?"

"We had sex, stop sending my sister tips to my wife."

"With the spirits, not yet..."

"It's okay."

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is. I even found it very helpful."

"Still embarrassing."

"Tell me... this mark..."

"Other Turians are taking notice."

"Good. That's what I wanted to know."

"Is the primarch getting even too close to you?"

"No. A little."

"With the spirits..."

"He's your father, it's all right."

"Your father..."

"Hasn't spoken to you, but to me."

"What did he say?"

"He said if we were married a year, if I wasn't pregnant and unhappy, he could declare the marriage a failure."

"Ouch... What did you say?"

"That I would not leave the man I love."

Directly his subvocals began to emit a deep tone. Again he kissed her. Who would have thought that he went on a mission to find allies and came back with the love of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After rewriting the chapter over and over again, I am finally reasonably satisfied.


End file.
